REENCUENTROS DOLOROSOS
by Sakuyako23
Summary: Una historia llena de enredos amorosos, llena de confusiones, los lazos que un pasado y los re-encuentros de este, pueden afectar el futuro de los protagonistas y antagonistas, si quieres leer algo diferente y enredado, esta historia es para ti...
1. LA DESAPARICION DE INO

Re-encuentros dolorosos

Re-encuentros dolorosos

Capitulo I

La desaparición de Ino-chan

_-No...No te puedes ir así...sabes que yo te amo y daría mi vida por ti..._

_-pero tenerme a tu lado es lo que te hace fallar... es mejor que nos alejemos por tu bien, cuando seas mas fuerte y puedas superarme ese día te aseguro que el destino nos unirá una ves mas..._

_-pero, tu eres quien me impulsa a seguir, a luchar, a ganar...-la voz de la chica que hablaba se quebró..._

_-sakura-chan, nos volveremos a encontrar tenlo por seguro y ese día yo por fin habré cumplido mi venganza..._

_-¿por que no me entiendes?, ¡¡yo vivo por ti sasuke-kun!!-_

_-gracias, sakura, gracias por todo...-la escena se volvía a repetir, ella rogando, el detrás de ella, sakura solo esperaba el golpe sabia que lo haría, el se marcharía como aquella noche en konoha, sabia que la desmayaría, solo le quedaba esperar el golpe y resignarse a perderlo una vez mas, le dolía aceptarlo pero el tenia razón, ella había estado fallando en las ultimas misiones y era por el, por defenderlo a el..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-sakura-chan, ¿puedo pasar?-la chica despertó de su transe volviendo a la realidad, una vez mas había rememorado ese pasado doloroso y no, como siempre no pudo evitarlo, estar sola en esa habitación en la cual muchas veces estuvo con el, era imposible de olvidar.

-sakura-chan, ¿estas ahí?-volvió a hablar la voz detrás de la puerta.

-pasa, sora, pasa-dijo con un tono melancólico.

-¿estas bien sakura?, no haz comido en varios días y...-

-Basta sora, la verdad no estoy para sermones en este momento-dijo la chica un poco hastiada.

-dejame terminar de hablar sakura, Ino esta en problemas, hace una semana salio a un misión y no ha regresado, hoy por la mañana llego este mensaje, es para ti, he decidido no abrirlo pues este parece que es importante y quizá tu seas la única que debe abrirlo-dijo y le extendió el sobre amarillo.

-ok, gracias dejame sola, y...-

-te mandare algo de comer, me importa un carajo si quieres comer o no, comerás-

-"..."-

La chica abandono la habitación y nuevamente sakura se quedo sola con el sobre en la mano, preguntándose que tendría dentro, era extraño que ella recibiera un sobre, el último sobre que había recibido, había sido un mes atrás y nadie lo abrió porque el remitente era: SASUKE UCHIHA, todas las chicas se habían sorprendido menos ella, que se encerró durante una semana en su habitación y nadie la busco, sabían qe estaba bien, solo era uno de esos ataques de tristeza que le daban a la chica cada ves que tenia noticias de el...

La chica decidió abrirlo, al hacerlo se encontró con un mechón de cabello rubio, era de Ino, lo sabia, el corazón de sakura comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, hacía muchísimo tiempo que Ino no se cortaba el cabello, desde el examen chunnin, que ella misma había sido quien la incito a hacerlo. Después del mechón se encontró con una hoja de pergamino un poco amarillenta, estaba vieja, lo que llamo la atención de la chica fue el sello, el sello akatsuki, su corazón vibro de miedo, recordó que entre ellos estaba Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, tuvo miedo, comenzó a leer...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-para ya, ken, esto es bastante serio, sabes perfectamente la relación que llevan ino y sakura, ¡son amigas desde que estaban en la academia ninja!, es como la amistad que tenemos sora, hikari, mimi y yo, la verdad yo tambien me preocuparía mucho...-

-ya, miyako, tranquila todo estará bien-

-pues eso espero...-dijo con un suspiro mientras el chico sostenía sus manos.

-¡miyako, ken! ¿Han terminado ya sus labores?-pregunto Temari quien era su líder, decisión que tomo sakura, pues ella era una de las lideres de la organización Uchiharu.

-jeje, yo no-dijo ken rascándose la nuca-aun no he conseguido la información de ese tal kagura-

-bien, pues quiero que dejen ese caso para después, por el momento quiero que los dos me investiguen el paradero de Ino-chan hace una semana que no viene y la verdad me pareció extraño el sobre que recibió sakura, pero por el momento quiero que la localicen y si esta en problemas me lo informan en seguida ¿ok?-

-ok-dijeron los dos con un ende de preocupación

En ese momento todo parecía normal, no había misiones importantes, algunos de los miembros disfrutaban de un momento en compañía de sus amigos, ken y miyako trabajaban, koushirou los ayudaba, todo estaba bien...hasta que cierta chica...

-INOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-sakura había abierto la puerta de su habitación de un golpe.

-¡¿DONDE ESTAS INO?! ¡¿TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA?!-dijo y salio corriendo hasta la puerta, Kakashi, quien conocía bien a la chica se paro en seco frente a la puerta y la detuvo...

-sakura-chan, tranquila, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo con su siempre voz tranquila como si nada le importara

-¡NOOO, KAKASHI DEJAME SALIR!, ¡PRIMERO SASUKE Y AHORA INO, NOO POR FAVOR TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA!- todos los miembros de la organización miraban la escena y veían a sakura como nunca la habían visto en muchísimo tiempo, en cambio temari y hinata habían decidido acercarse, era su amiga, y sora quien estaba afuera acompañada de Yamato no se había percatado de la escena.

-¡cálmate, sakura!-grito temari mientras le daba una bofetada para que volviera a la realidad, sakura callo al piso por el impacto del golpe y se quedo ahí, inmóvil.

-¡bien, todos a trabajar que ya no hay nada que ver aquí!-dijo temari tratando de parar el alboroto que se había armado, hinata se inclino para levantar a la chica e ir a un lugar mas privado.

-sa-sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto hinata

-es ino, hinata-dijo sakura entre sollozos-no puedo permitir que le pase algo...-dijo esto y golpeo el suelo

-tranquila, sakura, vallamos a tu habitación y nos cuentas que sucede, ¿te parece?-continuo hinata tratando de que sakura se tranquilizara.

Kakashi, junto a temari, hinata y sakura caminaron hasta la habitación, el sobre y la carta estaban sobre la cama, el mechón rubio regado por la habitación.

-ahora si, ¿que sucede sakura?-hablo temari mientras cerraba la puerta

-es ino, esta en problemas y no puedo dejarla, no, no puedo temari-dijo sakura aun entre sollozos apenas se había percatado que todos los miembros de la organización la habían visto desperada, y la primera regla era que ante cualquier situación de peligro no mostrar tus sentimientos, tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente, separar ante cualquier cosa tus sentimientos, ella la había olvidado, pero como no sentirse desesperada cuando su mejor amiga, casi su hermana estaba secuestrada por el clan akatsuki...

-¿como sabes que esta en problemas?, además, ¡sabes perfectamente que ella se sabe defender!-

-¡pero ahora si esta en peligro!, no puede sola, ¡nunca podrá sola!, no contra ellos...-callo, sabia que no debía hablar de más, esta misión era de alto riesgo incluso superaba el AA, y a pesar de superar el rango de misiones mas alto debía actuar sola, la carta lo decía y no quería arriesgar a Ino, suficiente tenia ya con estar secuestrada por el clan akatsuki.

-¿sabes en donde esta, sakura?-dijo hinata, tratando de descifrar las frases incompletas de sakura

-si...-

-¿y no piensas decirlo?-dijo temari alzado una ceja, la brevedad con la que sakura hablaba comenzaba a desesperarla

-es que...en esta ocasión, es mejor que nadie sepa nada, por el bien de Ino...-dijo y dirigió la mirada a temari

Kakashi en ese instante noto la carta, con un movimiento rápido tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer...

-sakura, acaso piensas ir hasta donde los akatsuki, ¿tu sola?- hablo volteando a verla

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-dijo temari con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿q-que has dicho?, ¿estas hablando en serio?, ¿ino esta con los del clan akatsuki?-dijo hinata con el nerviosismo que la identificaba

-ka-kakashi, tu, no, debiste-hablo sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas nuevamente

-¿estas loca, sakura?-hablo temari, estaba realmente confundida-¿pretendes ir sola hasta esos locos, a que te maten?, ¡¡no salvarías a Ino simplemente arriesgarías tu vida y la de ella!!-dijo realmente molesta

-¡¡pero al menos moriría junto a ella!!-grito sakura apretando los ojos, tratando de evitar que salieran mas lagrimas.

Temari trago saliva – no iras sola, sakura, yo iré contigo, ¿somos amigas no?, por siempre juntas, hasta el fin-dijo y trato de no demostrar sus lagrimas al mismo tiempo que mostraba una cicatriz que sakura recordaba muy bien, ella tambien la tenia...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_-este será nuestro pacto de sangre-hablo cierta chica rubia_

_-¿p-pero no es muy arriesgado?-pregunto una chica un poco asustada, si eran sus amigas, si había recibido demasiados ataques, pero era extraño tener que cortarse con un kunai para hacer un pacto con sus mejores amigas de la academia ninja..._

_-hinata, es para sellar nuestro pacto, en las buenas y en las malas estaremos... ¡auch! ...¡ino!, ten mas cuidado por favor...-dijo sakura con el seño fruncido_

_-¿estas o no estas?-dijo ino quien era quien sostenía el kunai y quien se estaba encargando de hacer las pequeñas cortadas_

_La chica miro a sus otras dos amigas que apretaban con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo, era un dolor fuerte, soportable, pero lo valía, eran amigas y el pacto las haría amigas siempre...-ok, hazlo, ino, pero que sea rápido...-_

_-¡eso, así me gusta, amiga!-dijo ino tratando de animarla mas..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-hola preciosa, ¿aun crees que vendrán por ti?-pregunto una voz fría, hasta daba miedo

-"..."-

-Mmmmm... ¿Sigues sin querer hablar?, eso no te ayudara en nada...-

-¡¡cállate!! Dejame en paz, yo con ustedes nunca me he metido, ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

-¡valla!, por fin, conozco tu linda voz, ¿sabes?, eres muy sexy...-¿quisieras acostarte conmigo?-dijo en tono de burla

-¡dejame en paz!, ¡¡te juro Itachi Uchiha que cuando me suelten te arrepentirás!!-dijo la chica un tanto molesta

-Mmmmm...veo que ya mi hermanito se ha encargado de hablarte de mi, aunque bueno, todo el mundo me conoce por lo que hice, deshacerme de todo mi clan dejando vivo solo a mi estupido hermano menor es lo que me ha hecho tan famoso en Konoha...-dijo una ligera sonrisa torcida

-¡estupido, cierra el pico de una vez!-grito ino exasperada

El chico con un movimiento rápido se poso tras ella y la tomo del cuello, levantándola un poco-mas vale que empieces a respetarme, niña, por que si continuas hablándome así puede que arruines todo mi plan y yo, tenga que matarte antes de que tu amiguita sakura llegue...-

-¿sa, sakura?-dijo la chica asfixiada

-así es, ella ya debe estar rumbo acá, con el mechón de tu lindo cabello rubio que le envié debe estar muy preocupada, no te preocupes, al final cumplirán su promesa, morirán juntas...-dicho esto la dejo caer-la verdad no creo que Sakurita-dijo con un aire de burla-la adorada novia de mi hermano, sea tan tonta como para mostrarle la carta a alguien mas y exponer tu vida-

-a, sa, sa-kura no la metas en esto-tosió- hazme lo que quieras a mi pero a ella no...-

-¡¡jajaja!!- soltó una carcajada-no te preocupes tengo algo preparado para las dos, así que tranquila, como ya te dije cumplirán su promesa de morir juntas-dijo esto y se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso salvaje pero a la ves tierno, un beso como el primero que le dio Sasuke, pero en este había algo diferente, era un tanto excitante, besarse con el enemigo no era algo que ella, tuviera planeado...pero pensándolo bien este era mejor, pues los besos con sasuke eran prohibidos y este no...¿O quizá si?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_-sasuke, por favor, ella no se dará cuenta...solo un beso te pido, solo uno y no te molestare nunca mas...-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-es que...Ino, yo la amo a ella, lo sabes, además es tu mejor amiga...-dijo el chico tratando de convencerla que no era lo correcto_

_-sasuke por favor...-dijo soltando por fin su llanto_

_-ino...por –el chico no termino su frase...la chica ya estaba en sus labios, el sentía como Ino le profesaba su amor, salvaje y tiernamente, no sabia que era pero era algo que nunca había sentido con su novia sakura, la amaba pero Ino, besaba bien, se sentía bien besándola, pero Sakura..._

_-basta ino-la separo de él al sentir la mano de la chica acariciando su entre pierna-¿te gusto verdad?-pregunto la chica un tanto segura de su victoria_

_-¡n...no!-dijo el chico confundido_

_-si no te hubiera gustado, no hubieras correspondido a mi beso...y lo hiciste...-_

_-Ino, es el primero y el ultimo beso ¿me escuchaste?, sabes mejor que nadie que esto no esta bien, sakura es tu mejor amiga, y yo...la amo...-al finalizar, se dio media vuelta y se fue, ino nuevamente comenzó a llorar, ella lo amaba y su mejor amiga tambien, no entendía por que había elegido a sakura y no a ella, eran tan diferentes..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-chicas, vallan a preparar todo...yo me encargo de sakura-hablo kakashi

-ok-dijeron las dos al unísono

Kakashi se acerco sakura y la tomo por la cintura, sakura estaba en otro mundo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella y kakashi ya estaban solos...

-sakura, tranquila todo saldrá bien...-hablo y la acerco mas a su cuerpo

-es que esto no esta bien Kakashi...si sasuke estuviera aquí...-dijo y se limpio los ojos, no le importaba estar tan cerca de kakashi, ni siquiera lo había notado...

-sakura, deja te atormentarte con el pasado, mejor disfruta el presente...-a penas termino de hablar se acerco a sakura, levanto su mascara y la beso...

-ka-kashi...-decía la chica con monosílabos

-déjate llevar por lo que sientes sakura...-continuo kakashi abrazando por completo a la chica, acercándola lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo

-pe-pero...ino...-decía la chica sintiendo la lengua de kakashi en su cuello

-¡sakura!, esta todo listo-exclamo una voz detrás de la puerta

La chica no hizo ningún gesto simplemente tomo el mentón de kakashi y acerco sus labios a los de ella...

-ayúdame a olvidarlo-finalizo y lo beso tiernamente

-sakura, ¿me haz escuchado?-repitió la voz

-¡si!, vamos enseguida-dijo separándose de kakashi...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-ok, naruto, hinata, kakashi, rock lee, neji, shikamaru y shino saben que van juntos, ya saben como es su organización y distribución, sakura y yo vamos con ellos...sora haz la organización de tu grupo...-finalizo temari y se acerco a sakura

-bien, yamato, taichi, joe, ken...-la pelirroja fue interrumpida

-no sora, ellos no irán solo nosotros, aun hay misiones aquí que cumplir, ustedes deben quedarse por si pasa algo...-hablo sakura

-pero sakura...-hablo yamato-sabes bien que nos necesitas...y adem...-

-Los necesito aquí, yamato-finalizo sakura-vámonos...

Continuara...

--

Bien pues he finalizado con el primer capitulo y ps me encanto como quedo...espero les guste a ustedes tambien, ya se que no agregue muchos detalles de la historia...quiero pedirle perdón a mi madre por lo que hice...madre te juro que lo arreglare... aaa por cierto en esta historia habrá muchas parejas distintas...pero de verdad espero les guste

Dejen reviews x fa!!

Bueno adiós!

Atte.

Miyako Uchiha


	2. EL PESO DEL PASADO

Re-encuentros dolorosos

Capitulo 2

El peso del pasado

-Itachi, ¿por que demonios secuestras a la chica y después te la quieres llevar a la cama?-pregunto Deidara recostado sobre el sofá de aquella gran oficina

-Deidara, Deidara, Deidara...amigo...eso es un comodín, ya que recordando ciertos sentimientos de la chica rubia hacia mi hermano puedo utilizarlos a mi antojo, puedo chantajearla cuantas veces quiera, y puedo hacerla que sufra con su pasado y puedo hacer que se enamore de mi y traicione a su amiga Sakura y por consiguiente a mi estupido hermano... ¿entiendes?-dijo alzando una ceja

-valla, valla, valla...tienes todo bajo control ¿cierto?, de acuerdo a tu plan, Sakura tendría que llegar sola, y si no lo hace ¿que sucederá?, habrás arruinado a todo el Clan Akatsuki, ¿y si de verdad tu hermano viene y te asesina? Tu plan se vendrá abajo y el único perjudicado serás tú, además de que le pondrás a tu hermano tu cabeza en charola de plata...-dijo y dirigió la mirada hacia el techo

-¡¡para eso estaremos preparados Baka!!-Itachi soltó un grito, le molestaba que le subestimaran, mas cuando se trataba de su hermano, quizá podría ser fuerte pero teniendo a Sakura enfrente seria muy fácil vencerlo...

-tranquilo, simplemente era una suposición...pero dime una cosa, ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con deshacerte de tu hermano? ¿Qué acaso no querías que el acabara contigo?-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa torcida

-pues los planes han cambiado y es algo que no es de tu incumbencia yo lo tengo que matar antes de que el se acerque a mi...pero ¿sabes que?-dijo recordando su comentario sobre que solo era una suposición

- eres un idiota no se ni por que te estoy dando explicaciones a ti...baka...-dijo y salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe, el cual hizo que el vidrio de la ventana y la habitación vibrara...

Deidara soltó una carcajada, le gustaba molestar a Itachi, pero lo apoyaba sabia que teniendo a la enamorada de su hermano haría lo que fuera para que no le hicieran daño, el pequeño Sasuke no permitiría que le arrebataran nuevamente a lo que mas amaba, no, definitivamente no, ya suficiente tenia con haber perdido a sus padres a manos de su ídolo, su hermano y Deidara no lo conocía personalmente pero ya muchos rumores habían llegado a el siendo todos alusivos al gran amor que Sasuke le profesaba y prometía a Sakura...aunque a el le daba igual, suficientes problemas tenia ya como para pensar en los de Itachi y los de su hermano menor, lo primero que pensaba era en como hacer para poseer a Ino, la chica era linda y sexy, y si Itachi la podía tener porque no pedirle un permiso especial para poder poseerla el tambien...no, absolutamente no se quedaría con las ganas de tenerla cerca de el, era demasiado linda como para asesinarla y no haber estado con ella antes, el no acostumbraba dejar pasar tan grandes oportunidades como esa...y esta no era la excepción...

-Ino Yamanaka, antes de morir, tendrás que disfrutar de mi...-dijo viendo los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio...

En ese preciso momento Kisame entro a la oficina, -Deidara, ¿crees que Itachi te permitirá tocarla?, por favor no me hagas reír-hablo en tono de burla-lo conoces y sabes perfectamente que ni muerto lo haría-dijo y se dejo caer en el mismo sofá, que minutos atrás, Deidara estaba acostado

-deberías tocar a la puerta antes de entrar-dijo Deidara molesto por la actitud de Kisame

-¿acaso tu lo haces?-continuo Kisame tratando de dar en el clavo

-¿dime que es lo que quieres, Kisame?-hablo Deidara con un tono irritado

-pues la verdad, solo quería conversar con alguien, bueno para ser exacto con Itachi, pero veo que hoy todo el mundo esta molesto-

-"..."-

-valla, ¿te gustaría conversar de algo Deidara?, quizá me quieras contar como harás para acostarte con la rubia...-

-pues tengo planeado...-levanto un dedo como si fuera a dar un gran discurso-no, en realidad no tengo nada planeado...-dijo y bajo su mano y agacho la cabeza (tipo anime) Kisame se fue de espaldas, el esperaba que el gran Deidara le diera una gran respuesta, un gran plan, quizá si le gustaba lo ayudaría, a pesar de que fuera la presa de Itachi su gran y fiel compañero...

-¿Qué, no tienes un plan?-dijo Kisame sorprendido pues Deidara, era rápido en esas cosas, era un chico que no dejaba una chica linda sin antes haberla disfrutado en el sexo, le extrañaba que no hubiera planeado ya un plan...

-pues en realidad no, Sakura, su amiga tardara unos días en llegar así, que tengo suficiente tiempo para hacerla mía...-dijo y se recargo en el escritorio al mismo tiempo que entraba Konan a la oficina...

-hola Konan-hablo Kisame quien se sentía un poco atraído por la chica

-hola Kisame-dijo en tono de fastidio-Deidara, Itachi me ha pedido que te informe que tienes que hacer guardia a la chica, ya que el y Aine saldrán...-dijo y bajo la mirada, estaba cansada de tener siempre la mirada de Kisame sobre ella, pero que podía hacer tenia que soportarlas pues la relación que ella mantenía con un chico de la organización akatsuki, tenia que ser mantenida en secreto...a petición de el...cuando Konan termino de hablar Kisame alzo las cejas

-jaja...lo haré con todo gusto-dijo Deidara con una gran sonrisa

-valla, que sorpresa ¿verdad, Deidara?-dijo Kisame un poco sorprendido por lo dicho por la chica

-fue mas rápido de lo que yo mismo esperaba, ahora mismo haré lo encargado por mi amigo...-dicho esto, salio inmediatamente de la oficina y se dirigió a donde estaba Itachi...

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-¡maldición!, detesto cuando Sakura se comporta de esa manera, es obvio que nos necesita, es mas ella no debería ser la líder de esta organización, debería ser alguien, guapo, inteligente, frió y que le guste la adrenalina...-el chico hablo y se dejo caer en el sofá de la gran habitación...-¿por que demonios tengo que soportarla? si no fuera por que...¡rayos!-hablo y se tapo la cara con sus brazos

-Yamato, ¡basta!, si no te gusta estar aquí entonces ¿por que sigues en la organización?-hablo Sora entrando a la habitación, había escuchado la mitad de su gritos, bueno ¿quien no los habría escuchado?-dime, ¿por que sigues aquí eh?-continuo hablando Sora la verdad en algunas ocasiones a ella tampoco le gustaba la actitud de Sakura pero era su amiga, y tenia una promesa, protegerla hasta el fin...

-Sora, no lo entenderías, además no...No es posible que diga que nos necesita aquí...-dijo tratando de evadir lo que la chica le había preguntado

-Yamato-hablo la peli-roja poniéndose de cuclillas frente a el-¿como llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo es que te hiciste miembro de esta organización?-Yamato comprendió entonces a lo que la chica quería llegar...pero no iba a contarle la verdad no aun, el confiaba en ella, y quizá en ese momento sentía que la quería, no eran pareja, ni nunca habían tenido un contacto físico, pero el ya no podía ocultar por mas tiempo que ella le importaba mas que una compañera o que una amiga, el esta empezando a sentir algo diferente y quería llegar a ser algo mas que su amigo pero no podía confesarle aun por que el estaba ahí...-¿acaso tu me has contado eso?-hablo tratando de evadir nuevamente la pregunta...

-no, pero no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, no contigo, es algo que solo sakura y yo sabemos y quizá si tu quieres que te lo cuente lo haré -dijo y se puso de pie, se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer-dime, ¿quieres que lo haga?-Sora observo como es que Yamato quitaba la almohada de su cara y volteaba a verla-si pero aquí no, salgamos- el chico rápidamente se levanto y tomo la mano de la chica...

-¿a...adonde vamos?-pregunto la chica mientras trataba de esquivar todo cuanto se atravesaba en su camino ya que Yamato la llevaba del brazo y llevaba demasiada prisa...

-a un lugar mas tranquilo-se detuvo y la volteo a ver -¿te parece?-dijo y clavo sus grandes ojos azules en los rojos de ella – hi – fue lo que su mente le ordeno decir, sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmín y bajo la mirada pues esos ojos la habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vio, y ahora le pedían ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, ella sentía algo mas que una simple amistad por el y deseaba estar con el, besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo y ser suya y el de ella, cuando estaban lejos sentía una necesidad inapacible de estar cerca de el, de saber que estaba bien, pero aun había algo que le impedía confesarle al rubio lo que sentía por el, ella era novia de Taichi, y el de Mimi le dolía aceptar que ella era su amiga y que siendo amigas sabia todo lo que hacia Mimi, ella se encargaba de contarle con lujo de detalles lo que cada noche hacia con Yamato, le dolía pero que podía hacer tenia que resignarse a estar con Taichi, pero eso no le importaba tanto, le importaba mas lo que Mimi le hacia a Yamato, siendo ella quien se encargaba de cocinar y de atender a los heridos que llegaban con lesiones simples, tambien se encargaba de darles un poco de placer, que para ser sincera, le encantaba su trabajo en esa organización, pero Sora le odiaba muy en el fondo por engañar a Yamato, el menos que nadie se lo merecía, todo el mundo en esa organización sabia que si necesitaban un poco de placer podían dirigirse con Mimi, ¡ella era quien siempre estaba disponible para quien se lo pidiera!, todos en esa organización lo sabían menos Yamato, o quizá lo sabia pero la amaba y no le daba importancia, si eso fuera, que lástima, tendría que resignarse a quedarse para toda la vida o durante su estancia en la organización con Taichi...

-sora, sube-hablo Yamato interrumpiendo los pensamiento de la chica

-eh, si claro-dijo Sora al ver que Yamato le había abierto la puerta del Mercedes negro, que Yamato tanto presumía, para que subiera, era extraño el nunca le abría la puerta a nadie menos a su novia Mimi, ¿por que lo hizo con ella?... ¿que era lo que pretendía el rubio?...Yamato cerro la puerta y dio vuelta al coche para subir, ya estando dentro del auto sora hablo:

-eh, Matt...-Yamato se sorprendió, ¿ella lo había llamado Matt?, hacia mucho tiempo nadie lo había llamado así, la ultima persona que lo había hecho, estaba demasiado lejos, ¿de donde había sacado ella ese antiguo nombre? - ¿me escuchaste?-pregunto Sora, pues parecía que el chico no le prestaba la mas mínima atención...

-¿eh?, si, ¿que me decías?-

-te dije...que olvide avisarle a Taichi que saldría, se molestara si me busca y no me encuentra...-le dedica una sonrisa-espera un momento ¿quieres?, no quiero que se moleste...-dicho esto bajo la mirada y tomo la manija para abrir la puerta

-pues a mi me vale madres lo que tu puñetero novio piense, solo es tu novio, no tienes por que darle explicaciones de todo lo que haces...-al decir esto Sora volteo a verlo, el le había hablado en un tono molesto eso desconcertaba a la pelirroja, ¿porque le había hablado así?, el rechinido de las llantas del auto hizo que la chica abandonara sus pensamientos y se diera cuenta de que Yamato no le había permitido bajarse, ¿acaso quería provocarle problemas con Taichi?, si así fuera ¿Por qué?...Cinco minutos mas tarde, Yamato se había detenido frente a... ¿un bosque?

-vamos, ¿no piensas bajar?-hablo Yamato a un costado de la puerta derecha, Sora giro la Cabeza un poco y se encontró con aquellos ojos Zafiros que la habían conquistado desde la primera vez que los vio...

-eh, si claro...-la chica abrió la puerta pero Yamato la cerro nuevamente, Sora dirigió su mirada hacia el -¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto algo confundida

-¿que mas va a ocurrir?, una dama nunca debe abrir la puerta de un coche cuando viene acompañada de un hombre-al instante acciono la manija y abrió la puerta, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar y le regalo una sonrisa, era una sonrisa sincera una que casi nunca veía en Yamato, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Mimi, era extraño, le sentía distinto, como si fuera otro, en la organización siempre era frió con todas las personas, solo había dos personas a las cuales nunca les negaba su tiempo y su espacio, ella y Sakura, incluso a Mimi le inventaba excusas para no estar con ella, Sora sabia todo lo que el chico hacia, eran compañeros de equipo y en ocasiones dormían hasta tarde para contarse lo transcurrido en el día si no habían estado juntos o para contarse cosas de su pasado o lo ocurrido en sus misiones...

-Yamato, pero... ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?, no hay nada aquí solo árboles...-dijo Sora al salir por completo del auto

-¡oh!, no comáis ansias, que pronto veras que detrás de estos árboles puede haber un lindo paisaje...-sonrió nuevamente, la tomo de la mano y la guió a lo profundo del bosque, si fuese otro momento y otro chico Sora hubiera desconfiado de el, pero Yamato le daba la tranquilidad y la confianza que toda su vida busco, por fin lo había encontrado y tenia que conformarse con ser su amiga, solo eso, su amiga y nada mas...Sora iba como en otro mundo, estaban en un bosque solos, estaba dándose cuenta por fin que de verdad lo amaba, no sabia como ni cuando el se había metido en su mente y en su corazón...

-mira, Sora-mostrándole la pequeña cabaña que estaba frente a un lago realmente era un lindo paisaje-este lugar, solo una persona y yo lo conocemos, Sakura-chan, y ahora tu, es un secreto, en este lugar es en donde yo busco la tranquilidad, las respuestas a preguntas que quizá nadie pueda responderme solo yo, y haz de preguntarte porque te traigo a ti aquí-suspira-pues la verdad es que no se de que forma, y en que momento me...eh...como decirlo...-el corazón de Sora comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, la duda, el miedo y la alegría comenzaban a invadirla, ¿de verdad el chico le diría lo que tanto esperaba oír?, ¿el sentiría lo mismo que ella?-me haz inspirado una gran confianza-dijo por fin, pero lo dijo con un aire de inseguridad, eso no era lo que quería decir, ¿porque le era tan dificil decirle a Sora lo que sentía? ¿Qué pasa contigo Yamato?-Se preguntaba-haz conquistado a miles de chicas, ¿porque te cuesta trabajo decirle a ella lo que sientes?-

-pues gracias, yo tambien te...te...tengo muchísima confianza-dijo Sora como si tampoco fuera lo que ella quería decir

-bien pues entremos-dijo Yamato desanimado

-si, claro-dijo sora bajando la mirada, de verdad el lugar parecía como de cuento, el lago era iluminado por el sol que se colaba por entre los árboles, en el lago se encontraban patitos, de verdad era como de cuento...al entrar a la cabaña, Sora, se sintió como si estuviera en su propia casa, sintió una tranquilidad indescriptible, se sintió bien y estando con el, en un lugar que como decía Yamato nadie conocía nadie los molestaría en un buen rato...pero solo conversarían, que mas daba...

-siéntate-dijo Yamato dejándose caer en el sofá mas grande-¿quieres tomar algo?, digo para que me comiences a contar como es que llegaste a la organización Uchiharu...

-uff...pues entonces dame un café, porque será algo largo y dificil de contar...-dijo Sora sentándose en el sofá mas pequeño

-bien, pues café será...-el chico se levanto como un rayo y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Sora examinaba la vieja cabaña, era linda pero, recordando lo que Yamato le había dicho, ¿porque solo el y Sakura sabían que existía?, además, si solo ellos lo sabían, eso quería decir que entre ellos había algo, un lazo quizás, podría ser familiar o... ¿amoroso?, no, no podía ser así, Sakura amaba a Sasuke y no creía que ella tuviera algo con Yamato, quizá tambien ellos escandían un secreto como ella misma y Sakura, pero ahora que lo notaba, todos escondían un secreto con Sakura, esa chica realmente escondía muchas cosas que quizá ni Ino su mejor amiga sabia...

-Sora, aquí esta tu café...-el rubio se acerco y se lo dio con ambas manos la chica lo tomo con una sonrisa

-arigato, yamato-sama-

-¿perdón?, ¿me llamaste Yamato-sama?-

-hi, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-dijo la chica dándole un sorbo a su café

-no, pero en ese caso yo tambien tendría que decirte Sora-chan...-

-pues por mi no hay ningún problema...-y nuevamente le regalo una sonrisa ()

-bueno pues puedes comenzar Sora-chan...-

-ok-suspira-pues todo comenzó hace 13 años, cuando mi madre murió, mis padres tenían tres años de haberse divorciado...yo tenia 9 años cuando mi papa se fue, yo sufrí mucho porque era muy unida a los dos, y el hecho de perder a mi padre a los nueve años fue demasiado doloroso-los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron-pero lo pude sobre llevar, lo doloroso fue tres años después cuando mi madre murió-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas-sufrí demasiado, mi padre se había ido y yo no tenia a nadie mas, trate de localizar a mi padre por todos lados pero nadie sabia de el, temí que el tambien hubiera muerto, pero...-respiro hondo y trato de contener las lagrimas-

-sora, no es necesario que continúes...-dijo Yamato poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella-si te hace daño hablar de tu pasado, ya no lo hagas, perdón...-continuo diciendo cuando ya estaba frente a ella...

-¡no!, estoy cansada de llorar por mi pasado, de recordar a la tipa que la mato frente a mi y llorar...-dijo mientras Yamato la abrazaba-ya no quiero ser débil Yamato, necesito contárselo a alguien, nunca nadie lo ha sabido, pero tengo que decírselo a alguien para desahogarme-Yamato la abrazo con fuerza le dolía, que ella estuviera sufriendo, en ese momento sentía su dolor, le dolía que alguien mas le hubiera hecho daño antes-Yamato, no me dejes...por favor...-dijo aforrándose a el como si se lo fueran arrebatar en ese momento

-no Sora, nunca lo haré, dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-mientras yo este contigo, no permitiré que alguien mas te haga daño...-y le beso la frente

-dejame continuar por favor-dijo Sora separándose de el y limpiándose las lagrimas que se habían asomado en sus ojos

-claro Sora, como tú quieras-dijo mientras veía como la chica tomaba asiento

-no se como fue pero días después, me sentía sola, con miedo, una vecina fue la que me apoyo en todo, incluso ella fue quien se encargo de reconocer el cuerpo, quien hablo con la gente, con los policías, yo estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, una semana había transcurrido cuando mi padre llego, no se como se entero quizá la Sra. Miller se encargo de localizarlo no lo se...pero en cuanto vi a mi padre comencé a reprocharle el hecho de haberse ido...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-¿_papá?-hablo una chiquilla que aparentaba tener unos doce o trece años-¿haz venido?,_

_-¡hija mía!-fue lo que el hombre alcanzo a decir cuando vio a la pequeña_

_-¿porque papá?-dijo la niña comenzando a llorar-¿por que te fuiste?, ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mi mamá y a mi?, ¡si no te hubieras ido ella no estaría muerta!, ¿Por qué papá? ¡Esto es tu culpa!-la niña comenzó a golpearlo como si quisiera sacar toda su furia contra el-¡papá te odio a ti, la odio a ella!, ¡los odio a todos!, no estuviste conmigo cuando te necesite, rompiste tu promesa ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!, ¡ODIO A ESTE MALDITO MUNDO POR QUE ME ARREBATO A MI MADRE! ¡Lo único que me quedaba!-la voz se le quebró_

_-hija, ya estoy aquí, por favor perdóname...-dijo el hombre entre sollozos _

_-no, lárgate y dejame sola al fin y al cabo ya lo hiciste-dijo la niña mientras corría al interior de la casa...-_

_-señor Kohashi-hablo una mujer detrás de el-que bueno que ha venido no sabe cuanta falta le ha hecho a Sora, es normal que haya hecho eso, déjeme hablar con ella y vera que podrá usted hablar con ella tranquilamente-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba al interior de la casa rumbo a Sora_

_-gracias Sra. Miller, no sabe cuanto se lo agradecería-_

_Después de un rato la niña salio y corrió a abrazar a su padre-papito perdóname, es que, no estuviste aquí cuando la mata...cuando murió-la niña corrigió, había algo que ocultaba y nadie sabia que era, la pequeña no había hablado con nadie al respecto, ni siquiera le había comentado algo a la Sra. Miller nadie sabia en realidad que había ocurrido, ella tenia planeado algo y nadie sabia que era...-Sora ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Sora, ¿como es posible?, tu deberías ser, no se, quizá deberías tener cierto rencor hacia esa persona que asesino a tu madre...y eres todo lo contrario, eres muy...noble y bondadosa... ¿a donde se fue todo ese odio que sentías?...-hablo Yamato arrebatándole a Sora sus recuerdos...

-nunca se fue, sigue aquí muye adentro, esta esperando el momento preciso para vengar a mi madre...todo por culpa de ese Baka que se hacia llamar mi padre...-dijo y apretó el puño...

-¿a que te refieres con eso de tu padre?-dijo Yamato algo confundido, de verdad que el pasado de la chica era duro...

-¿a que mas va ser?, que a ese hombre le gustaba regar hijas por el mundo, y abandonar familias...la chica que mato a mi madre en aquel entonces contaba con escasos 16 años, ella se unió a una mafia peligrosa de aquel entonces, ahora ya no existe, su madre había estado muy enamorada de mi padre, cuando el la abandono se suicido y la chica quedo sola, como yo, pero ella busco vengarse no sabiendo que mi padre había hecho lo mismo con nosotras, la que asesino a mi madre, es mi media hermana, al atrapar a la banda que la había adoptado, ella escapo, se que sigue por ahí, no se donde pero se que algún día la encontrare y ese día la asesinare con mis propias manos...-los ojos de la chica brillaban, se asomaba algo de maldad en ellos, definitivamente no era la mirada bondadosa que Yamato conocía, le daba miedo, pero se estaba dando cuenta que la chica le atraía aun mas, después de todo tenia su lado oscuro, y eso le gustaba...

-pero dime Sora, ¿como es que sabes tanto?, y ¿sakura, que tiene que ver en eso?-dijo Yamato acomodándose en el sillón, la historia se estaba poniendo interesante y definitivamente no quería perdérsela por nada del mundo, y nadie le impediría estar con ella en ese momento...

-pues, cuando mi padre volvió, me llevo con el, ahí la conocí, Sakura era su nueva hijastra...se convirtió en mi hermanastra...-en ese instante el móvil de Sora comenzó a timbrar estaba recibiendo una llamada y estaba casi segura de quien se trataba...-perdona, contestare...moshi, moshi...-dijo inmediatamente, Yamato tambien podía imaginar de quien se trataba, pero no le importaba, y si, tambien estaba seguro que Mimi no tardaría en llamarle y eso no le importaba ni a el, ni a ella saber donde se encontraba y con quien, si, era su novia pero sabia bien que era una vil puta, y le importaba en los mas mínimo, las dos únicas mujeres que le importaban en esa organización eran Sakura y Sora, Mimi solo era un pasatiempo, aunque ni siquiera eso, nunca la había tocado, la chica siempre llegaba con aroma de alguien mas y eso a Yamato no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo...

-no, Taichi por favor, ¡no seas ridículo!-Yamato solo escuchaba a la chica pero podía imaginarse lo que Taichi le decía, era ridículo que el le llamara para preguntarle donde y con quien estaba cuando el en ocasiones se llevaba a Mimi a ciertos moteles que se encontraban por los alrededores del edificio Uchiharu...le detestaba por como trataba a Sora, pero eso no seguiría así, pronto Sora le dejaría por el, bueno al menos eso era lo que Yamato quería pero en realidad no conocía los sentimientos de la chica...

-¡claro que no!, ¡no!, Taichi, ¡¡no eres mi padre, ¿que mas da en donde este? tu ocúpate de tus asuntos y a mi dejame vivir!!-Yamato abrió los ojos como platos, de verdad Sora ¿le había levantado la voz a Taichi?-

-pues a mi me vale madre lo que pienses, ¿además a ti quien te reclama cuando te largas a coger con la puta de Mimi?-yamato se sorprendió a un mas, por que si ella sabia lo de Mimi y Taichi, ¿no lo dejaba?...-quiero decir con las putas de la organización-Sora rectifico, recordó que Yamato estaba ahí y quizá el no sabia que su novia, su "amiga" era una maldita puta a la cual le tenia un cierto rencor por haber pasado tan divertidas noches con el rubio...-dime y si estoy con el, en este momento, ¿a ti que te importa?, al contrario deberías ir por la puta que mas prefieras y cogertela hasta cansarte, que con ellas si haz de poder, pues conmigo ni siquiera tienes lo suficiente para darme un poco de placer...-golpe bajo para Yamato, ella ya había intentado estar con el-¡Maldición!- pensó Yamato, le daba cólera pensar que Taichi pudo haberla tocado y no haberla valorado...-perdón, se me olvidaba, que ni siquiera tienes el valor de tocarme, menudo novio tengo, a otras las coge hasta cansarse pero no es capaz de tocar a su novia...-para Yamato eso fue un gran alivio, ¿acaso Taichi era tonto o acaso Gay?-si, te atreves a hacer eso, te juro que te arrepentirás Yagami...-Yamato se levanto inmediatamente al ver que la chica cambio su mirada, era diferente como si tuviera miedo, eso preocupo a Yamato, ¿Por qué Sora había cambiado su actitud tan repentinamente?,Yamato llego hasta ella la tomo de la mano que le quedaba libre y la apretó como dándole fuerza o algo así...-haz lo que quieras no me importa, pero ya te lo he dicho, si lo haces te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida...-Sora termino la llamada y se dejo caer, Yamato aun sostenía su mano, se inclino hasta ella...

-Sora ¿que pasa?, estas pálida...-dijo Yamato levantando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos-era Taichi...que si no regreso ahora mismo...-apretó los puños (obviamente tambien la mano de Yamato)-me localizara y...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_El sol brillaba, dos chicas estaban sentadas en la colina de aquel valle observaban la puesta de sol..._

_-oh, que lindo es el atardecer verdad, Ino?_

_-si...eso creo...sakura...-_

_-um-fue lo qe se oyó decir de la chica_

_-¿sabes que eres mi mejor amiga verdad?-_

_-claro, Ino, sabes que tu tambien eres mi mejor amiga...pero ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina?-pregunto la pelirosa confundida_

_-am... bueno es que... ¿que pasaría si yo te dijera que bueno...salgo con Sasuke-kun?-la chica inclino su cabeza le atemorizaba perder la amistad de Sakura por Sasuke..._

_-ah...eso...pues si él te quisiera no me interpondría, los dejaría que fueran felices y en cambio si él no te quisiera no te dejaría que te quedaras con el...ino cerda-dijo Sakura en un tono burlón (P)_

_-ah, crees que me ganaras, frentuda?-dijo Ino continuando con la broma _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sakura no pudo evitar uno de los cuantos momentos que vivió con Ino, era su mejor amiga como su hermana, no quería perderla, le dolía pensarlo-rodó una lagrima por su mejilla-las dos personas que mas le importaban en todo el mundo estaban lejos...Ino: secuestrada y Sasuke...bueno en realidad no sabia en donde estaba pero no quería imaginarse que estuviera con la tal Karin, la chica de la que le habían hablado en rumores, recordaba uno en especial...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_-¡Sakura!, dime, ¿has tenido noticias de Sasuke-kun?-pregunto una señora que no se veía que tuviera mucha clase..._

_-am...no...No lo creo-dijo sakura tratando de ser amable, le molestaba que le preguntaran por sasuke en la calle..._

_-ah! Válgame Dios, pues es mejor que te enteres por mí que por otras personas...pues dicen las malas lenguas que le han visto con una chica y pues por la descripción y el nombre que me dieron no eras tú...-hablo la señora con un tono cisañoso..._

_-¿ah si?, ¿dígame que mas?-hablo Sakura continuando con su juego, sabia que no podía ser cierto...no...No debía ser cierto... ¡¡No podía!!_

_-pues según se...la chica se llama Karin y es muy hermosa, los han visto entrar a moteles de paso...pero no me creas niña, sabemos que el te quiere eso, son solo rumores...-dijo la señora en un tono burlón_

_-¿dígame y acaso no ha escuchado el rumor de que cuando Sakura Haruno se enoja puede llegar a matar gente?-dijo sakura tratando de ahuyentar a la anciana..._

_-¡SAKURA, ES HORA DE IRNOS!-hablo Temari desde lejos_

_-Se salvo señor, se salvo, agradézcale a Temari...-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

No quería pensar en eso, ahora lo importante era Ino, y debía pensar como rescatarla...y tenia que librarse de los que la acompañaban por que la carta claramente decía que fuera sola, y no quería arriesgar a Ino ni a los demás...

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien, todo el camino haz estado muy seria?-la chica reconoció la voz en seguida, nunca la olvidaría, no la de el...

-si naruto, estoy bien, gracias...-dijo y apretó su mano al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa aunque para ser sincera no quería reír, no quería nada...solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, de que ni Ino, ni Sasuke estaban con ella...aunque bueno le quedaban los demás... Temari: su confidente de amoríos con Sasuke, y la organizadora de los gastos en el local, estaba tambien Hinata: su amiga tambien, ella junto a Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee y Gaara eran los encargados de la vigilancia en ocasiones y tambien se encargaban de administrar las misiones y de asignarles un rango...

No podía olvidarse de Kakashi: él era su sensei y quien se encargaba de sacarla de apuros siempre además de que entrenaba a los nuevos miembros calificándolos y decidiendo si eran aptos para la organización o no...Y estaban los demás...Neji, Shino, Tenten, y Kankuro quienes eran los encargados de que las misiones fueran asignadas, cumplidas y bonificadas como se debía...no podía olvidarse de Sora y Yamato, ella, su amiga y hermanastra aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo así, en realidad nadie lo sabia... se encargaba de la organización de miembros que no querían ser ninjas...los agentes, junto a Taichi, entrenaban y reclutaban miembros, él era el líder de la organización de agentes la organización Wolfs Dead...Mimi su estùpida novia, junto a Joe eran los encargados de la salud de los miembros, aunque Mimi tenia un trabajo extra por gusto, era la puta del local la repudiaba por eso, y por ser indiscreta...su hermana menor era Miyako, ella junto a Koushirou y Ken eran quienes se encargaban de localizar lugares y personas... definitivamente le faltaban muchas personas por nombrar eso le indicaba que no estaba sola después de todo...entonces si no estaba sola ¿por que se sentía así?...Yamato era otra de las personas que mas le importaba con el llevaba una relación diferente a la de Ino a la de Naruto...a el lo veía de un manera distinta pues el era...

-Sakura hemos llegado al país de las olas, han sido tres días de viaje pero hemos llegado a partir de aquí tenemos que cuidarnos y recopilar información debemos cuidar lo que decimos y hacemos para poder llegar hasta los akatsuki por que si no lo hacemos-el chico trago saliva- no podremos rescatar a Ino...-el chico apago el motor del auto

-si eso lo se...gracias Shikamaru...-la chica bajo del auto sin decir mas, necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba pensar como deshacerse de los demás y tenia que ser rápido...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-dime linda, ¿hay algo que te remuerda la conciencia?, ¿algo que le hayas hecho a tu amiga Sakura?...-hablo Deidara, dirigiéndose a Ino

-no, dejame en paz...-hablo Ino quien estaba sujetada por cadenas a una silla, la habitación era demasiado linda como para que ella estuviera amarrada a esa estùpida silla

-¿estas segura?, ¿alguna ves le dijiste que salías a escondidas con...él?-dijo Deidara en un tono de burla que a Ino le molestaba

-eso, es algo que a ti la verdad no te importa-la voz de Ino cambio, Deidara había dado en el clavo, la puso nerviosa hizo que recordara la traición que le había hecho...-por favor no me hagas recordar el pasado que me atormenta-Ino levanto la cara volteando a ver a Deidara, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas...su aspecto había cambiado...-por favor no...-volvió a decir la chica-¿como es posible que ustedes sepan eso, que tu lo sepas?-dijo Ino agachando la cabeza...el hecho de recordar eso, la ponía mal, triste la debilitaba...

-nena, nosotros, el clan akatsuki sabemos todo...bueno hay detalles de la historia de tu amiga que aun no descubrimos...pero mejor cuéntame que paso ¿quieres?...-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_-Sasuke, sabes que tengo el poder de matar a Sakura ¿verdad?-la chica hablo con un tono extraño, un tono que el chico no conocía..._

_-¿que quieres decir con eso Ino?, ¿a que quieres llegar?-dijo Sasuke con su tono serio y duro de siempre..._

_-se que la quieres, me he dado cuenta de tu mirada siempre la proteges, ella es quien te sucede en el liderazgo de la organización...y en cambio yo solo soy tu amiga, para ti ella es algo mas ¿cierto?-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ino?-_

_-sígueme...-dijo la chica y se movió con mucha velocidad, cuando Sasuke la alcanzo estaban en la habitación de Sakura la chica estaba dormida, Ino estaba sentada junto a ella, con un kunai en la mano, si Ino quería podría matar a Sakura en ese momento..._

_-¿que...que haces Ino?-dijo Sasuke confundido ¿por que Ino se estaba comportando así?_

_-lo ves...te has preocupado...bien pues quiero que seas mi...am... como decirlo...mi amante...-dijo esto y sus ojos brillaron_

_-¿de...de que hablas Ino?, ¿estas loca?, deja de bromear...-dijo Sasuke aun mas confundido..._

_-no es broma Sasuke-kun, nunca había hablado tan en serio-acerco mas el kunai a Sakura...-si no lo haces la asesino...-dijo y sonrió..._

_-¿por que haces esto Ino?... ¡es tu amiga!-_

_-espero tu respuesta... ¿quieres que la mate?, ¿de verdad...no te importa?-dijo Ino haciendo una pequeña herida a Sakura_

_-¡Basta Ino! Haré lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño...onegai...-dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de que la chica hablaba en serio_

_-oh! Sasuke-kun me haces tan feliz- dijo alejándose de Sakura y acercándose a el para besarlo..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

CONTINUARA...

Bien pues he terminado el segundo capitulo ha quedado algo largo...

Ya se que la actitud de Ino fue extraña pero eso es el peso del pasado que ella carga (mi yo interior: maldita desgraciada con que querías matar a Saku!! Zorra!! ¬¬)

Tambien los rumores de Sasuke...quien será la tal Karin? ¿De verdad sasuke mantendrá otra relación?

Ah! Y tambien se que la historia de Sora les cayo de sorpresa ¿verdad?

Nadie se esperaba que Sakura y Sora fueran hermanas...pues para que vean que en esta historia puede pasar además de que tambien porque Yamato y Sakura saben de la cabaña en el bosque? ¿Qué relación hay entre ellos? ¿Será qe mantienen una relación amorosa en secreto?

Bueno espero y les guste dejan sus reviews por favor!! ONEGAII!! Bno me voy...cuídense y no olviden el review!

Por cierto madre, ya has visto que voy comenzando a enmendar lo del capitulo anterior??

Bueno pues gracias a Atori-chan (mi madre) por dejar review!!

Madre: estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija!!

Gracias tambien a Miriam H. espero y sigas el fic hasta el final no te arrepentirás!!...

Bueno me retiro...

Miyako Uchiha


	3. El Peso Del Pasado 2

RE-ENCUENTROS DOLOROSOS

RE-ENCUENTROS DOLOROSOS

CAPITULO 3

EL PESO DEL PASADO 2

-¡MIYAKO!, ¡LOCALIZALA INMEDIATAMENTE!, SI NO LO HACES TE JURO QUE TE MATO MIYAKO ¿ME OISTE?...-gritaba un chico de cabellos alborotados a la chica de antiparras...

-Ta...Taichi... ¿po-por que te pones así?, yo no he tenido la culpa de que Sora, no estuviera aquí...-chillaba la chica nerviosa, Taichi estaba muy alterado, su adorado Ken-kun en realidad no sabia donde estaba y la actitud de Taichi la aterraba...en la organización no había nadie, eran las nueve de la noche y Taichi había ido en busca de Miyako para que localizara a Sora, después de la llamada que mantuvo con ella estaba muy molesto...y en cuanto viera a ese Ishida lo mataría, a el primero y después a Sora, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarle así?, Sora se iba arrepentir de sus palabras...esa noche en cuanto llegara le iba demostrar quien era de verdad Taichi en la cama...le gustara a la castaña o no esa noche seria de el... y nadie lo iba a impedir esta vez...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

_-Sora...yo te amo...y quiero que estemos juntos...quiero sentir tu piel desnuda sobre la mía...por favor...-_

_-Tai...tu hablas de...-hablo Sora sonrojada...ella no era virgen había estado con dos hombres antes que el pero no quería estar con él...el hecho de pensar que hubiera estado con su mejor amiga Mimi, la asqueaba...que tal si Mimi...tenia Sida o algo así...ni loca se acostaría con él...-Taichi pero yo...-hablo Sora nuevamente, tenía que inventarse una excusa para que su novio no se molestara con ella, por no acostarse con él...-es que yo...yo-el rostro de la chica se ilumino- yo soy virgen y aun no estoy preparada...y quizá suene ridículo que a mis 22 sea virgen pero lo soy...-dijo Sora tratando de fingir que estaba sonrojada..._

_-ah...claro, mi amor yo...yo te voy a esperar hasta...em...bueno hasta que estés lista...-dijo Taichi un tanto confundido...la chica había actuado de manera extraña, ¿acaso la pelirroja estaba mintiendo y lo estaba evitando?, no solo era una sospecha sabia perfectamente que Sora, lo quería y ella no le mentiría a la única persona que tenia en esa organización, y el se aprovechaba de eso de que estaba "sola" o a l menos eso era lo que el creía..._

_-gracias Tai...eres tan lindo y tan comprensivo...-maldita sea...estuvo cerca...oh...y ahora tengo que fingir que el es muy lindo que es el mejor y esas cosas que ridiculez...que asco tener que estar aquí...-pensaba la chica al parecer no le gustaba estar con el...pero para poder llevar a cabo su plan tenia que estar con el...-ah...te quiero Tai...-la chica lo abrazo..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-¿ya la haz localizado Miyako?-hablo Taichi mas sereno

-No, Taichi...-hablo la chica con un tono de fastidio, en realidad ni siquiera la estaba buscando, no traicionaría a su amiga, no sabia ni donde, ni con quien, estaba o porque estaba con esa persona, pero si Sora no había regresado y no le había dicho a Tai a donde iría quizá tenia una muy buena razón...

-¿acaso la estas buscando Miyako?-hablo Taichi nuevamente

-te diré la verdad...no...y deja de molestarme...ah y claro a ella tambien ¿por que te molestas de que ella salga?...cuando tu te largas a cogerte a la puta de Mimi ella no te sale a buscar ¿verdad?, deja de joderle la vida, de verdad que no eres mas que un estupido que se cree el dueño de Sora, pues te tengo noticias, ni en la organización, ni con Sora...eres nadie...solo eres uno mas...y ¿sabes que? si Sora esta con Yamato, o con alguien mas, yo voy a ser la primera en felicitarla porque tu no eres mas que un idiota que cree ser mas de lo que es...-la chica hablo y se levanto de la silla, Taichi la había escuchado con atención y en otro momento lo había tomado sin importancia pero el hecho de nombrar a Yamato lo había encolerizado aun mas...se dirigió hacia la chica y la detuvo del brazo...

-¿te crees muy lista eh?-el chico se puso frente a ella y le dio una bofetada muy fuerte, la chica cayo al suelo con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su barbilla, la chica lo miro aterrada- ¿crees que puedes hablarme así cuando se te de la gana...puta?-se inclino y la tomo del cuello, la chica era liviana así que para Tai no fue dificil levantarla y asfixiarla al mismo tiempo...-si me largo a coger con Mimi, no es asunto tuyo, y si...-

-si yo fuera tu...no haría eso Taichi...-hablo un chico peli-azul que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, Taichi volteo a verlo, pero eso no impidió que siguiera asfixiando a la chica...-ah si y ¿porque no, Ken?-dijo Taichi tratando de retarlo...

-porque ya estoy aquí...y ella no tiene la culpa de nada...-hablo una pelirroja detrás de Ken...-Sora, ya por fin estas aquí...-Taichi dejo caer a Miyako, se escucho el sonido hueco de la caída pero no se inmuto, Miyako empezó a toser y Ken corrió en su ayuda, Taichi camino lentamente, pasos que a Sora le parecieron eternos...-¿en donde estabas amor?-dijo Taichi con una voz tierna, a Sora le dio miedo, el chico acaricio su mejilla, y en ese momento le dio una bofetada como la que le había dado a Miyako, pero con mas fuerza, la chica no cayo, se mantuvo en pie, algo de lo cual Taichi se sorprendió, no hizo ninguna mueca, simplemente observo...la chica se limpio la sangre que le recorrió por el labio inferior y sonrió...-eres un estupido Taichi, ¿como te atreves a pegarme?, en realidad no sabes quien soy, y no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacerte...de verdad que acabas de cometer un gran error...-la chica aun tenia la mano en su labio...le dolía, pero lo que iba a hacer le dolería mas a el...

-dime, cielo,-Taichi rió-¿vas a terminar conmigo?-hablo con un tono irónico...-creo que es lo único que puedes hacer de lo cual me arrepienta...-sora recapacitó, ella había hecho un plan junto a Yamato y Ken, al cual se habían encontrado unos metros antes de llegar al local...-voy...a pedirte perdón, por haberme ido así y por haberte hablado así, de verdad perdón Tai...yo te necesito junto a mi...-la chica se dejo caer al suelo y apretó los puños...Taichi sonrió en señal de victoria...Ken observo a Sora ¿que había pasado?, y el plan, se suponía que lo terminaría y lo haría que se arrepintiera de sus palabras y de lo que le hizo a Miyako, Sora era una ex-agente del FBI que podía torturar a Tai mentalmente, antes de que Sora entrara a la organización Ken ya había oído por ahí que ella era la mejor en torturas mentales, con armas no se diga, ¿para que continuar? bastaba decir que era la mejor agente...y cuando ella abandono el FBI fue una perdida muy grande para esa organización policíaca...y cuando Sakura la presento como nueva miembro de la organización Uchiharu, Ken supo que ella era un buen elemento para la organización, desde ese día se habían hecho buenos amigos, claro, no era tan buen amigo de ella como Yamato, pero ya los tres habían tomado un trago en una tarde de ocio, y los tres sabían que podían contar con ellos en cualquier momento...pero ¿que había pasado con el plan?-Sora...-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Ken, Sora le dirigió la mirada y sonrió, eso era parte de la tortura, la chica se levanto y Taichi se sorprendió...¿que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sonría con tanta felicidad? aun no la perdonaba, aun no la hacia que rogara mas...tenia que hacerlo, la humillación que había recibido por parte de la chica no había sido vengada aun...eso escena que había montado no era suficiente para sentirse bien...satisfecho...

-eso es lo que hubieras querido que te dijera ¿verdad?, tu sonrisa de victoria ya se había dibujado en tu rostro Tai...no deberías confiarte tanto...-la chica mostró una sonrisa torcida-¿pero sabes que?, nunca te rogaría Tai...te diré una cosa...solo te utilice para obtener una información necesaria para mi...¿crees que yo no puedo encontrar a un hombre menos patán que tu?, sabes cual es tu problema Tai...tienes demasiado autoestima, y crees que solo importas tu, crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, el mundo no gira entorno a ti, porque tu no vales nada Tai, ni siquiera sabes quien soy...si realmente fueras bueno en lo que haces, hoy por la tarde me hubieras localizado tu mismo sin la necesidad de utilizar a Miyako, ¡si de verdad fueras bueno en lo que haces, ni siquiera me hubieras llamado me hubieras localizado por ti mismo!-Sora comenzó a levantar un poco la voz, en cambio los ojos de Taichi comenzaron a mostrar miedo y confusión...-¡e-e-estas loca Sora, ni siquiera sabes de lo que estas hablando!-Tai se defendió pero ya no pudo guardar por mas tiempo su confusión mezclada con miedo por la mirada de la chica

-jajajaja-la chica soltó una carcajada su tortura estaba surtiendo efecto-no eres mas que un imbècil que cree que las mujeres solo son un objeto, se que te diviertes con Mimi...dime una cosa... ¿ya sientes algo por ella?, bueno se nota cuando la miras, ¿la quieres verdad?, pues deberías saber que ella lo único que quiere es que le den placer...quizá ella tambien ya este empezando a quererte... ¿cuando hacen el amor no te lo dice?...deberías intentar ser feliz con ella...por que por lo que me puedo dar cuenta...a ella si le puedes dar placer...¿recuerdas cuando tu y yo lo intentamos?...no pudiste penetrarme...y sabes ¿Por qué?...porque yo ni siquiera estaba excitada...ni siquiera excitarme lograste...no sirves Tai...ya entiéndelo...bueno al menos a mi no me sirves de nada...oh, sí solo para una cosa, para conseguir información sobre el novio de tu hermana Daisuke Motomiya...-la chica terminó de hablar con una sonrisa torcida...le encantaba ver a sus victimas con la mirada asustada...era excitante, era lo que la chica siempre pensaba...

-Sora... ¿quien eres?-dijo Taichi con miedo, acercándose a ella para golpearla nuevamente...el se puso delante de ella y quiso darle un puñetazo pero la chica le detuvo el brazo con su mano...le torció la mano y el chico se quejó...continuó así hasta que lo tuvo de frente a Miyako y Ken, con el brazo detrás de su espalda, lo hizo que cayera de rodillas...poniendo su pie sobre su cabeza, haciendo que esta topara en el piso-Soy Sora Takenouchi...una ex-agente del FBI...la mejor para ser exacta...amor...-hablo la chica en tono de burla-creo que nunca te lo comente ¿verdad?, ahora ¡pide perdón!-dijo Sora mostrando por fin su molestia...-nunca lo haría...-dijo Taichi tratando de conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba...- ¿ah no?...-dijo la chica apretando mas su cabeza al piso...haciendo que este perdiera un poco el aire...

-perdón Miyako...-dijo el chico moreno casi para si mismo

-no te escuchó Tai...-continuo Sora haciendo que este chocara más contra el piso...

-perdón Miyako...-dijo un poco mas fuerte

-creo que aún no escucha...-dijo Sora con un tono tierno y a la vez burlón...la chica seguía asfixiándolo y apretando mas su brazo

-¡PERDÒN MIYAKO! –el chico grito pues ya no pudo aguantar mas el dolor...

-¡eso!- celebro la pelirroja...-así me gusta Tai...-lo suelta...-te dije que te arrepentirías Tai...nunca subestimes a una mujer...de la cual no sepas su pasado o profesión...- la chica abandonó la habitación igual que Ken y Miyako

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-dime linda... ¿no te remuerde la conciencia?, haber traicionado a tu mejor amiga, bueno si así se le puede llamar... por que tú no la consideras así ¿o si?...-Deidara termino de hablar y se sentó en el enorme sillón que estaba frente a la chica, ella sólo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas no quería seguir escuchando su pasado, un pasado gris que estaba volviendo...no quería seguir escuchando a Deidara porque sus palabras le calaban en lo mas hondo de su ser...le dolía haber traicionado a Sakura, por eso había intentado olvidar su pasado pero ahora ese rubio con bocas en las manos se lo estaba trayendo de vuelta y tenia que hacer algo para que se callara...

-haré lo que quieras con tal de que te calles...-hablo por fin Ino, levanto la cara para verlo de frente

-um...valla... ¿con qué lo que quiera eh?...ten cuidado con lo que dices porque te lo puedo cumplir...-la chica mantuvo los ojos abiertos pues Deidara al decir eso se movió, Ino no pudo ver su movimiento ya que había sido demasiado rápido...-¿dó...dónde estás?-habló la rubia nerviosa, estar ahí le daba miedo...pero como ya lo había pensado antes se merecía estar ahí por ser tan mala amiga, por ser una egoísta que solo pensaba en ella y en su futuro con Sasuke, futuro que estaba destrozado por que Sasuke había elegido a Sakura...no tenia mas remedio que conformarse con haber estado con el un sola vez, en la cual él la había hecho sufrir...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_-Sasuke, de verdad me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo, que mi primera vez sea contigo...estoy tan feliz-dijo la chica rubia sintiéndose feliz y victoriosa por haber logrado convencerlo _

_-¡hn!-fue la respuesta de Sasuke, a él en realidad no le agradaba la idea pero por Sakura haría lo que fuera necesario, con tal de que ella estuviera bien...estaba dispuesto a acostarse con esa rubia traicionera, la odiaba pero pronto, muy pronto ella se arrepentiría de todo, y quizá ella fuese otro de sus objetivos a vengar..._

_-Sasuke... ¿tú no estas feliz, de que también tu primera vez sea conmigo?- dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano arrastrándolo hacia la cama de aquella gran habitación, a Sasuke le daba gusto que la chica no hubiera elegido la habitación de él, no quería tener a la chica entre su sabanas eso le repudiaba, le asqueaba, además..._

_-¿quien te dijo que era mi primera vez?-dijo el chico de manera fría..._

_-¿q...que dices?- a la chica se le borro la sonrisa-¿no, no es tu primera vez?-dijo la chica colocando su mano libre sobre su boca en señal de que estaba intrigada, si, sabia que Sasuke era muy popular y todo eso, seguramente le estaba mintiendo porque no podría haber estado con nadie mas...a menos que..._

_-claro, que no, si así hubiera sido no habría aceptado estar contigo hoy...baka...-la chica se sorprendió por sus palabras, tenían escasos 17 años y el ya había tenido su primera experiencia sexual...¿pero con quien?...no, no pudo haber estado con...porque ella es estupida y además no es sexy como yo-pensaba la chica-no, no puede ser-soltó a Sasuke, puso sus manos sobre su regazo y miro al piso... -¿estuviste con Sakura antes?-dijo por fin con lagrimas en los ojos..._

_-si así hubiera sido ¿que?-dijo secamente_

_-Sasuke, mírame-dijo Ino poniéndose de pie _

_-¡hn!-soltó el chico viendo de reojo como se iba acercando a él al mismo tiempo que iba desabotonando su blusa morada dejando al aire sus pechos blancos, firmes y grandes...la chica se poso frente a el...Sasuke la miro e hizo una mueca de desagrado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en esa ocasión que estuvo con ella, Ino nunca podría parecerse a Sakura, recordaba muy bien el aroma de su cabello rosa, su cuerpo, no podía evitar recordar cuando fue suya, recordaba perfectamente cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura, recordaba haberlo visto extasiado, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Dios en persona...recordaba como se habían divertido los dos ante su primera experiencia, recordaba la conversación que tuvieron cuando todo había terminado, recordaba todas y cada una de sus palabras...como lo olvidaría si ese día habían prometido estar juntos para toda la vida, a pesar de todo..._

_-¡Sasuke, mírame!-dijo la chica soltando un llanto, que ya no pudo contener..._

_-de que me sirve verte si de todas formas nunca serás como ella, al verte así, con tus senos al aire me pareces mas patética de lo normal...no puede ser que me amenaces para que me acueste contigo, y aunque lo voy a hacer, lo haré pensando en ella, y nunca escúchame bien, nunca podras hacer que la olvide, y para mi tu primera vez será como acostarme con cualquier puta...-dijo y cerro los ojos como queriendo recordar nuevamente lo hermosa que había sido su primera vez con Sakura...la amaba y esa puta rubia no podría evitarlo y tampoco podría arrebatarle ese amor tan fácilmente..._

_-deja de hablarme así Sasuke...yo haré que la olvides y haré que el aroma que aun guardas de ella en tu piel se borre...se borre y se guarde el mío...-dijo y lo abrazo haciendo que este la empujara y la tomara por ambos brazos...-eres una estupida...nunca podras lograr que yo la olvide, ¡nunca!, tu no eres ni la décima parte de lo que ella es...ella es tan pura y tu a pesar de ser tu primera vez...estas mas sucia que la maldita basura que desecho diariamente-_

_-¡pero yo te amo Sasuke!-dijo la chica para defenderse, Sasuke la soltó quiso abofetearla en ese momento pero no valía la pena era tan estupida, tan egoísta...-amar, ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso, lo tuyo no es mas que obsesión...-haré que te arrepientas y mientras yo este aquí haré tu vida miserable...pensó el moreno...-quieres comenzar ya, quiero que esta estupidez termine pronto...-la chica se acerco a él y comenzó a besarlo, Sasuke no correspondió a ninguno de sus besos...media hora había pasado y Sasuke había salido de ella, él la había penetrado de una manera cruel, de una manera violenta...él lo había planeado, la haría sufrir en su primera vez, no le importaba, ella no, si la lastimaba pues que mejor, de esa manera escarmentaría y quizá ya lo dejaba en paz...la chica estaba cubierta con una sabana, veía como Sasuke se ponía el pantalón...-Sasuke, perdón...si hubiera sabido que me penetrarías así de violento, y que me humillarías así, jamás te hubiera amenazado...y me hubiera quedado con mi amor...en secreto...-dijo y comenzó a llorar_

_-pues eso hubiera sido lo mejor...ahora si te vuelves a atrever a amenazarme Sakura se enterara de todo y será tu fin en esta organización...no solo en la organización sino en esta vida... ¿me entendiste?, lo único que te haz ganado ha sido mi odio...-_

_-Sasuke-kun-dijo la chica pero él la interrumpió-no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y si te atreves a tocar o hacerle daño a Sakura o a alguno de los miembros de la organización...-el chico se coloco sobre ella y la tomo del cuello-te juro-le apretó el cuello- que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida-al terminar se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana no permitiría que alguien lo viera salir de la habitación de Ino no cuando iba a declarar oficialmente ante todos su noviazgo con Sakura..._

_-no te preocupes, ya lo hice, a partir de este momento me estoy arrepintiendo de todo...-dijo aun llorando_

_-baka...-dicho esto salio por la ventana y comenzó a saltar entre los árboles..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-detrás de ti linda...-la chica apenas si pudo escucharlo, él la había golpeado por la espalda y eso había provocado que las cadenas que la sostenían se hicieran añicos...la chica reboto contra la pared y cayó en el mismo sillón en el que Deidara estuvo antes, recibió un gran impacto así que la chica se quedo ahí recostada en el sofá tratando de incorporarse, no sabia que era en realidad lo que quería el rubio pero debía estar preparada...-¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Ino tratando de levantarse, el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima realmente le excitaba verla así esforzarse en vano...-pobre estupida- pensaba Deidara mientras se acercaba a ella-en realidad, quiero que seas mía, se que haz sufrido y que ese Sasuke te ha hecho sufrir mucho, si te unes a mi, y eres mi amante personal te juro que juntos vamos a hacer que ese crío y su noviecita sufran por todo el daño que te han hecho...-dijo Deidara sentándose junto a Ino que aún no podía levantarse el dolor era fuerte y le costaba trabajo levantarse...aunque al escuchar la propuesta de Deidara se acomodó en el sofá enseguida, sonaba tentador, el hecho de vengarse de Sasuke por haberla humillado y haberla dejado un poco traumada ante su primera vez, le sonaba de lo mas tentador y haciendo algo que pues, para ser sincera a ella le gustaba, ser la amante personal de ese rubio que no era de mal ver...

-¿qué dices?-cuestiono Deidara pues se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba reconsiderando...

-además de venganza, ¿que mas ganaría?, porque debe haber algo de ganancia al unirme a ti... ¿no crees?-dijo la chica mirándolo y mostrando una sonrisa torcida

-valla, con que eres un poco ambiciosa, claro que habrá ganancias linda, tu y yo seremos un gran equipo-dicho esto se acerco y la beso ella correspondió a su beso...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Sakura-san…-

-Lee… ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con los demás en la fogata...-hablo la chica sin voltear a verlo

-no puedo estar con ellos cuando tu estas en este lugar…sola…y en esta situación…-hablo el cejudo con un cierto aire de protección

-gracias Lee…pero no es necesario que estés aquí…sabes que puedo cuidarme sola…-dijo Sakura aun sin voltear a verlo…la verdad no quería estar con nadie, observar la luna a media noche en un lugar como ese, solo y con muchos árboles alrededor de ella la relajaba…la hacia recordar cuando Sasuke recién había regresado, recordaba cuando ellos se escapaban al bosque para que los demás no los molestaran, recordaba bien cuando Temari los cubría, recordaba cuando ella y Sasuke se sentaban entre las ramas de los árboles, el la abrazaba y miraban la luna durante horas sin decir nada…esa luna que fue testigo de su amor, de todas y cada una de sus promesas, de la huida de Sasuke de Konoha, de Uchiharu, esa luna que había sido testigo de cada noche de pasión entre ellos, de esa luna que quizá en este momento era testigo de que el tenia a alguien mas ya…le dolía pensarlo pero quizá era la verdad, además no podía culparlo, no podía reprocharle nada porque ella tampoco había estado sola en los últimos días, Lee había estado insistiendo nuevamente en que saliera con el, en que el seria quien la ayudaría a olvidar a Sasuke, por otro lado recordaba cuando partieron en busca de Ino, recordaba que Kakashi la beso y ella le había dicho que le ayudara a olvidarlo…en realidad no sabia por que había dicho eso, por que no quería olvidarlo, sabia que el regresaría él lo había prometido, y el siempre cumplía sus promesas…

-Sakura, Lee, es mejor que vengan, mientras recogíamos leña encontramos esto, quizá tu lo reconozcas Sakura…-nuevamente Shikamaru la había interrumpido de sus pensamientos le molestaba, pero en el fondo se lo agradecía, siempre era tan oportuno, justo cuando sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir, el la hacia olvidar sus pensamientos y con ello sus ganas de llorar…

-¿de que se trata Shikamaru?-hablo Lee, quien solo se había dedicado a observar a Sakura mientras pensaba…

-acompáñenme…-dijo y comenzó a avanzar, inmediatamente Sakura se puso de pie y lo siguió…

Al llegar a donde estaban todos reunidos, "el lugar de los hechos, de las pruebas" como Sora lo solía llamar cuando veía a todos reunidos en un solo lugar, se percato de que al poner pie en el suelo todos desviaron la mirada menos Temari, quien estaba pendiente de las acciones de Sakura…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sakura al notar la seriedad ante todos

-e…encontramos esto…-dijo Temari extendiéndole la mano a la peli-rosa para que tomara el objeto…

Sakura tomo lo que Temari le ofreció, lo miro y nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, la chica apretó los ojos impidiendo que las lagrimas salieran…

-estaba junto con este kunai…-fue lo que le dijo Kakashi acercándose para que lo tomara

-es…es…este es el listón que ella me dio cuando éramos niñas…ella me dijo que siempre lo llevaría a donde quiera que fuera como amuleto…como pacto…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Sakura mientras apretaba el listón con la mano izquierda y con la derecha alcanzaba el kunai que Kakashi sostenía…

-estos infelices saben mas de lo que yo me imaginaba…-dijo Naruto viendo que Sakura miraba hacia el suelo…-quiero llegar ya para patearles el culo de una vez…datte bayo…-su frasecita había salido sin querer después de hace mucho tiempo de no decirla…se sorprendió pero prefirió no decir nada…no era el momento después de haber regresado y ver que Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino y todos sus compañeros de la academia ninja habían madurado…se dio cuenta que ya no seria igual y que Sakura, si seguía comportándose como antes, le volvería a putear como antes pero ahora mas fuerte…eso dolería mas…

-es mejor que a partir de ahora vallamos en equipos de tres…como en las misiones que realizamos a menudo…los equipos serán: Temari, Shikamaru y Neji, equipo uno, equipo dos: Hinata, Lee y Shino, y en el equipo tres mas que obvio; Kakashi, Naruto…-hizo una pausa, recordó cuando los equipos eran de cuatro, cuando Sasuke era parte de su equipo…-y yo…-todos se sorprendieron de la frialdad con la que hablo la chica…no había derramado ninguna lagrima, no había echo ningún gesto cuando supo lo del listón…-Temari, llama a la organización para que envíen a alguien por los autos, a partir de aquí nos iremos caminando aunque tardemos mas, al fin y al cabo no la quieren a ella, me quieren a mi…-

-¿de…de que hablas Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto, sin acabar de comprender lo que la peli-rosa decía

-Naruto, siempre eres lento para comprender…que pesadez-dijo Shikamaru, dejándose caer al suelo

-hn-Sakura había hecho la misma respuesta de Sasuke el típico "hn" para decir si, o sonreír, definitivamente pasar mucho tiempo con él le afectaba…-Naruto, utilizaron a Ino como carnada para atraparme a mi, no se que planee mi querido cuñadito, pero sea lo que sea, se va a joder…-dijo Sakura apretando su guante, no sabia por que pero se sentía excitada con ganas de llegar a patearle el trasero a su "cuñadito" como ella lo había llamado…-bueno, si es que Sasuke, no lo ha matado ya…-soltó una risita…como las que solía soltar cuando estaban en la academia y veía que Sasuke era grandioso…

-Neji, verifica que no haya enemigos alrededor, hecho esto, comenzaremos a movernos…-todos estaban extrañados de la actitud de Sakura, esa excitación repentina los había asustado, pero bueno era mejor así, a que estuviera sin hablar…

-hi, Byakugan-el chico obedeció la orden y al poco tiempo hablo-esta libre, no hay nadie aquí…-

-bien…Kakashi, invoca a Pakkun, él nos ayudara a encontrar a Ino…-en ese momento la verdad nadie quería desobedecerla al parecer estaba molesta, excitada y bueno había una mezcla de sentimientos que quizá ni ella misma entendía…lo mejor era obedecerla para evitar problemas…

-aja…-fue lo único que le respondió Kakashi, al instante comenzó a hacer sellos-Kuchiyose no Jutsu…-

-¿amm…que hago aquí?, ¡¡Sakura!! ¿Cómo haz estado?-fue lo que el pequeño Pakkun comenzó a decir…

-muy bien gracias Pakkun, ¿tu que tal?-la chica se inclino para estar mas cerca del cachorro

-oh, no me puedo quejar…dime, ¿Sasuke, sigue usando el mismo acondicionador que yo?-dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura sonrió-no, no lo creo-la chica acerco a Pakkun el listón de Ino-necesito que localices este aroma, es muy importante para la misión-todos veían la escena, pero nadie contestaba…

-jajaja-el perro olfateo y soltó una especie de carcajada perruna-todos en esta aldea usan el mismo acondicionador que yo-el perro sonrió

-jeje…-fue lo que Sakura soltó, con una gota en su frente…

-bien, pues los detalles no importan, es mejor que nos digas hacia donde se dirige el aroma-hablo por fin Kakashi…

-chicos ustedes comiencen a moverse, aquí tienen estos radios para seguir en contacto-la chica les alcanzo los mini-radios, estos, al tomarlos comenzaron a moverse…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-¿que tan seguro estas de que no nos traicionara Deidara?

-simplemente lo se…la chica tiene odio hacia cierto Uchiha…-el rubio desvió la mirada hacia Itachi…

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto inmediatamente Itachi

-el chico la hizo sufrir ante la primera ves de la chica, además la peli-rosa esa, tu "cuñadita"-el chico hizo énfasis en ese ultimo apodo-también la ha hecho quedar mal frente a Sasuke-kun y pues la chica tiene el orgullo herido, ¿eso no es mas que suficiente?-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa torcida

-yo creo que ella no es necesaria en la organización, con Aine y yo es mas que suficiente ¿o no, Pain?-hablo Konan al parecer la chica no le agradaba del todo…

-pues seria un buen elemento para la organización…además recuerda que necesitamos el bijÜ de nueve colas…y sabes perfectamente que Naruto-kun es uno de los compañeros de la rubia…

-¡¡pe…pero no la necesitamos!!-dijo un tanto molesta-¿ella de que nos serviría?-

-calma Konan, ella se quedara conmigo, no te preocupes Pain seguirá siendo tuyo y Aine de Itachi…

-baka…-fue lo que respondió la chica llamada Aine, quien solo veía que todos discutían…

Itachi se puso de pie molesto dispuesto ha usar el Mangekyu Sharingan contra ese rubio que no media sus palabras, pero Kisame se puso en medio de él y Deidara…

-menuda broma Deidara, por favor Konan con Pain…que ridiculez-fue lo que dijo Kisame, la verdad no quería creerlo, pues Konan tenia que ser de el y solo de el…pero había una mirada en Konan que lo había confundido…la chica no mostraba una cara de negación hacia lo afirmado por el rubio, al contrario su mirada expresaba confusión…

-venga, Itachi, sabes que si usas el Sharingan por mucho tus ojos se verán afectados…

-que estupidez mejor me largo…-fue lo que dijo Konan al ponerse de pie, todos observaron como la chica salía de la sala de estar y cerraba de un portazo la habitación…dejando a todos extrañados por su actitud…

-Aine, ¿tu que opinas?-fue lo que le dijo Zetzu quien estaba a su lado, la chica era extraña siempre estaba con Itachi por ordenes de el…en realidad no sabia que había entre ellos pero creía que había algo mas que amistad…mas sin embargo no le importaba…

-hn-fue su respuesta…se levanto sin decir mas y se puso en marcha dispuesta a irse a descansar…la verdad era que no quería saber nada de los de la hoja…solo había dos personas descendientes de esa aldea las cuales le importaban…uno estaba siempre dándole ordenes…y la otra venia en camino hacia ella, y la verdad no quería verla…si por ella fuera mataría a la rubia y se las dejaba a medio camino para que ni siquiera se acercaran a la organización, ni a ella…

-¿piensas irte así, sin decir nada?-fue lo que dijo Itachi quien estaba jugueteando con el anillo de la chica, todos lo observaron a el, por que el tenia el anillo de Aine, y ella no lo llevaba puesto

La chica se detuvo en la puerta, escucharlo le ponía la piel de gallina, y no era precisamente por miedo…-que mas da lo que piense al fin y al cabo la decisión la toman ustedes…la verdad no quiero quedar en ridículo como la estupida de Konan…todos se sorprendieron ¡¡la chica había dicho más de una palabra!! Itachi sonrió, -¿no me digas que estas celosa?-fue lo que dijo, lo que hizo que la chica se enfureciera, con un movimiento rápido se poso sobre las piernas de el…le quito su anillo y agrego…-no creas que eres el ombligo del mundo Uchiha, el hecho de que te obedezca no quiere decir que este enamorada de ti o algo parecido, te obedezco por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer…y si me acuesto contigo es por que tu eres el único que me divierte…-la chica lo beso apasionadamente…todos miraban la escena, en cambio Itachi se sentía feliz, sabia perfectamente que las palabras de la chica no habían tenido ni una pizca de verdad ella lo amaba y el…en realidad el no lo sabia aun… además le agradaba que la chica lo había besado delante de todos…-buenas palabras…buen pretexto para besarme…-fue lo que el mayor de los Uchihas pensó…la chica termino el beso y se marcho sin decir mas…los demás Akatsukis se sorprendieron, mientras Itachi pasaba su lengua por sus labios para recuperar el sabor de la saliva de la chica, sonreía…mientras Kisame lo veía extrañado, en realidad nunca le había visto esa mirada llena de brillo…

CONTINUARA…

Sii lo se pude hacerlo mejor pero la verdad no habiia mucha iinspiiraciión prometo que el cuarto capiitulo estará mejor, por ciierto dejen sus reviews,

Amm bueno gracias a los que me animaron a que seguir…

Kakashi… (Diiego) va para ti corazón…

Miyako Uchiha…


	4. Volviendo a Comenzar

Re-Encuentros dolorosos Cap. 4

"Volviendo a Comenzar"

By: Miyako Uchiha

-¿estas tan segura de lograrlo?, nunca haz podido sola -el chico hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa-siempre necesitas mi ayuda para todo lo que haces, definitivamente no puedes vivir sin mi…-

-Basta maldito Uchiha, claro que lo lograre, esta vez es diferente, esta vez hablamos de Konan, claro que puedo robarle su estupido anillo-habló la chica un tanto concentrada.

-jajaja, ¿porque haces esto Aine?, Sabes que Konan se enfurecerá…de verdad no quiero estar en el momento en que se entere que la haz estado espiando, que le has robado su anillo, y que claro te haz besuqueado** con su amor secreto…

-ok, ok, ok, y a ti, ¿Qué más te da?, no me digas que estas celoso porque me divertí un rato con Pein…

-¿celoso yo?, ja-ja por favor no seas estupida Aine, se que solo eres mía y eso nadie lo niega ni lo puede evitar…-dijo el chico con un tono irritado, le molestaba cuando la chica intentaba retarlo, la verdad es que si se sentía celoso, la chica era muy bella, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba que Pein les hubiera puesto la maldita regla de no ser pareja, la verdad era que Pein amaba a Konan, pero Aine no le era indiferente, eso si, nadie podía tocar a Konan pero él podía tocar a Aine, eso era lo que el mayor Uchiha odiaba, odiaba ver entrar a Aine destrozada después de las sesiones con Pein, según Pein hablaban durante horas, pero la realidad era otra, Itachi estaba cansado de ver a su mujer deshecha por hacer el amor con otro hombre, él odiaba tener que compartirla…

Flash Back***

-¿que pretendes?, hace dos horas que te estoy esperando, maldita zorra…-hablo Itachi molesto, sentado en el sofá frente a la ventana…

-perdona, es que…-la chica apretó los puños y cerro los ojos tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran…Itachi se puso de pie…

-¿Qué coño pasa contigo?, ¿porque lloras?-hablo con su voz fría

-na…nada, necesito ir al sanitario, disculpa-el Uchiha la tomo del brazo y vio que su blusa interior estaba rasgada, su cabello estaba desarreglado y su mirada estaba llena de miedo y confusión…

-¿Quién te hizo esto Aine?, mas vale que no me mientas y me digas la verdad, porque al imbecil que te haya tocado te juro que lo mataré…-dijo tratando de contener su rabia

-na, nadie Itachi-Kun, de verdad nadie…estoy bien-

-¡dime la verdad de una buena vez!, o te juro que…

-¡Basta!, Odio esta puta Organización, Odio a Pein, Odio a Pein, Odio Todo, el único al que amo me trata de una manera fría, quiero morir, seria lo mejor, porque en este lugar soy solo un objeto sexual, el cual todos creen que pueden utilizar, ¿Por qué mierda no utilizan a Konan? ¿Por qué?...-a la chica se le quebró la voz, no podía más, tenía que llorar, tenia que descargar su furia, pero no le quedaba mas que resignarse a la soledad como siempre…

-Aine, ¿Pein te hizo esto?-hablo el chico incrédulo

-¡¡si Itachi, Pein me violo!! Búrlate si es lo que quieres da igual ya mas humillación no puedo tener, me he derrumbado frente al hombre que amo y mi peor enemigo…-

El chico la tomo por la cintura-mujer, estás loca, ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy tu peor enemigo?, Soy el hombre que te ama y que no dejará que te dañen, el infeliz de Pein pagará, por que tú eres mía y de nadie más, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, Te amo y no quiero verte sufrir…-al terminar su frase la abrazó y la acercó a él lo mas que pudo, le susurro al oído un "Te amo" y la besó…

-estoy soñando-fue lo que la chica alcanzó a decir cuando pudo tomar un poco de aire

-no es un sueño esto es real, pero por favor no vuelvas a decir que quieres morir, porque tendríamos que morir los dos…-

Fin Flash Back**

-¿que esperas? ¡Haz tu parte!, márcale al móvil…-dijo Aine con una cara divertida, después de todo Akatsuki no era solo trabajo, Aine solía hacerle bromas a Konan, era su pasatiempo favorito.

-ah, si ya voy…-dijo Itachi comprendiendo su juego

-jajaja ahora quien es el que obedece órdenes…-dijo Aine un tanto divertida

-Cállate maldita zorra…-dicho esto el chico la lanzó al suelo de aquella oficina…-tu sólo obedeces mis órdenes ¿ok?-dijo el chico posándose sobre ella, la chica lo miró divertida

-¿ah, si?, dime amo, que te parece si hoy tengo iniciativa propia y hago esto…-la chica se acercó y lo mordisqueo el labio inferior…-o, esto- la chica comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, bajando por su cuello hasta lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su pecho…

-no, basta Aine, estamos en la oficina de Pein y si llega tendrás problemas…-dijo el chico tratando de evitarle problemas a, SU, chica

-que importa, además no le incumbe que yo este con el chico que amo…-la chica abrió los ojos como platos-eh, quiero decir…yo-la chica se puso nerviosa y el chico la miro con ternura y soltó una carcajada

-jajaja…hasta que lo aceptas-dijo Itachi callándola con un beso, mismo que la chica continuo con gusto sintiéndose mas ¿segura?...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-¿de que estas hablando Miyako?, ¿estas segura?-cuestionó una chica con el móvil pegado a la oreja

-si, te juro que estaba muy preocupada, me asuste mucho de ver a tu hermano así-

-mierda, es un imbecil, ahora por sus estupideces lo correrán de UchiHaru, es un pendejo…-

-pero Kari, me hirió, me lastimó mucho…-dijo la chica comenzando a lloriquear-si no hubiera sido por Ken, quizá tu hermano me hubiera matado…

-nee, Miyako, te quiere como a su otra hermana, es por eso que te trato así, en un rato mas lo tendrás pidiéndote perdón, mientras eso pasa, tienes que informarle a Sakura que estoy de regreso…La grandiosa Hikari Yagami regresa para poder deshacerme de esa zorra llamada Mimi… aunque mi hermano diga que esta enamorado de Sora, se que no es así, ama a esa zorra como a nadie, tengo que evitar eso a toda costa, ella no se lo merece…-

-hay Kari pero, y ¿Sora? ¿Que pasara con ella?-

-nee se que ella ama a mi querido cuñadito a pesar de no estar en mi hogar (N/A: ella se refiere a que UchiHaru es como su hogar mas adelante descubriremos porque ^_^) me doy cuenta de las cosas…

-por cierto, Sora comento algo sobre Daisuke… ¿que tendría ella que ver con tu ex?…aunque creo que ella no sabe que es tu ex…

-claro que lo sabe…después de todo ella también es mi amiga… ¿lo olvidas?

-no, claro que no…-un móvil comenzó a sonar, era el de Ken, quien estaba sentado frente a la computadora, Miyako estaba sentada en la terraza mientras hablaba con Hikari…-pero quiero saber que relación tiene con mi queridísimo primo, cosa que definitivamente no sabe…-dijo Miyako ignorando el sonido del móvil de su prometido

-Hola, Ishijouji ¿Qué sucede?-contesto el chico con su voz seria

-¡¡DILE A MIYAKO QUE CUELGUE EL PUTO TELEFONO!! ¡¡NECESITO HABLAR CON ELLA, CON SORA Y CON TAICHI REUNELOS INMEDIATAMENTE!!

-ah…si, si claro…Sakura como ordenes-dijo el chico algo confundido

-¡MIERDA, ODIO QUE SUCENDAN ESTAS COSAS CUANDO NO ESTOY!, ¿Qué coño sucedió?, cuéntame…-dijo la chica mas tranquila definitivamente el fiel Ishijouji le contaría todo con detalles…

Después de un rato de que Sakura escuchara la historia, suspiro y continúo…

-valla puto embrollo en el que me meten… ¿en mi situación que harías?-pregunto la chica como queriendo que el chico le diera respuestas, eso, eso era lo que necesitaba, repuestas, suficiente tenia con lo de Ino como para todavía tener problemas con su organización, si Sasuke estuviera seguramente eso no hubiera pasado…

-pues yo definitivamente recuperaría a mi amiga, después con los problemas en la organización, dejaría que se calmaran las cosas…-

-OK, tomare tu idea, solo por favor enlázame la llamada con Sora y Tai…necesito hablar con ellos, ya después hablare con Yamato…

-OK…-dicho esto la llamada se había convertido en una llamada de cuatro personas…-Sakura yo dejo la llamada, puedes hablar tranquilamente…

-gracias Ken…

-hola…-fue lo que se escucho decir de Sora

-¿que sucede?…-dijo Taichi

-¿que mierda pasa con ustedes?-fue lo que dijo Sakura

-mierda, si me vas a sermonear, colgare el puto móvil-

-basta Taichi, en este momento no les reprochare nada, solo les pediré que no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras yo no estoy, en este momento necesito su apoyo con la organización…en cuanto regrese solucionaremos todo… ¿queda claro?

-hai…-fue lo que Sora respondió

-Sakura, yo definitivamente me tomare mis vacaciones estoy muy confundido con lo que sucedió y...-

-ok, me parece bien…por favor reflexiona lo que haz hecho y sobre todo si lo que hiciste estuvo bien…por favor cuídate mucho, he terminado contigo…-

-yana…-fue lo que dijo el chico al terminar la llamada

-Sora ¿que pasa contigo?-

-no lo pude soportar mas Sakura…me golpeo…me amenazó, sabes perfectamente que no podía permitir que el me hiciera eso, Sakura, tu sabes que ahora ningún hombre tiene poder sobre mi, es algo que le debo a mi padre…no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice…

-muy bien Sora, pero el hecho de haberlo utilizado no se porque o para qué… ¿qué me puedes decir al respecto?, Eres mi hermana Sora y me preocupas…

-ah, eso…solo fue una estupidez estaba muy molesta y la tortura mental se me salio de control…Gomen-nasai…-

-nada, tranquila, en cuanto regrese aclararemos todo ¿vale?, ahora tengo que dejarte, hemos descubierto una serie de cosas que me preocupan, ahora mismo nos hemos separado en grupos de tres creo que falta poco para que lleguemos hacia los Akatsuki… ¿no ha llegado ningún paquete para mi?

-no…-

-ok…adiós hermana te quiero, cuídate-

-adiós Sakura, yo también te quiero y por favor cuídate mucho…-

La llamada finalizo…

-mierda…como odio que Sasuke no este aquí…-dijo Sakura mientras guardaba el móvil…sabia que era riesgoso llevarlo consigo en ese tipo de misiones pero que mas daba lo que quería era morir lo mas pronto posible…recordaba las palabras de Temari y le calaban en lo mas hondo de su ser…

Flash back**

-Sakura, no tiene caso que arriesguemos nuestra vida por alguien que nos ha traicionado un millar de veces…-

-¡Temari es que como puedes decir eso! ¡También fue tu amiga…aun lo sigue siendo!-dijo la chica envuelta en llanto

-Mierda Sakura, nunca lo fue, es una puta traicionera, quizá la tarada de Tachikawa sea menos traicionera que ella…lo que te voy a contar no es nada agradable pero lo hare por que mereces saber la verdad de una buena vez…-

-¿de que hablas…?-dijo la chica volteando a verla

-bueno-la chica respiro profundamente, hasta para ella era difícil decirlo, le dolía que Sakura estuviera sufriendo de esa forma…-Sakura, ella estuvo a punto de matarte en un par de ocasiones todo para que Sasuke se acostará con ella…-

-¿QUÉ?...-dijo Sakura incrédula, definitivamente eso no podía ser verdad, Ino era su amiga no podía ser capaz de eso… ¿o si?-¿de…de que hablas Temari?-dijo Sakura volteando a verla…

-en dos ocasiones te durmió para poder amenazar a Sasuke para que se acostara con ella, ¿recuerdas el día en que Sasuke se te declaro?-dijo Temari inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de Sakura

-s…si…-dijo Sakura como recordando aquello con alegría

-pues…Sasuke lo hizo para que Ino se diera cuenta de que te amaba a ti…el lo hubiera querido hacer en privado contigo solamente, pero Ino lo orillo a eso… ¿recuerdas que Ino te dio una bebida?, en esa bebida había un polvo que Tsunade-sama le dio no sabiendo sus intenciones… ella logro su objetivo Sasuke se acostó con ella, pero después de miles de amenazas todas contra ti…Sasuke lo único que hizo fue defenderte y…de hecho Ino quedo traumada…jaja…-Sakura esbozó una sonrisa se imaginaba como Sasuke la había tratado…-pobre Ino-fue lo que Sakura soltó con una risilla…-no se porque siento que esto ya lo sabia-

-Flash Back-

-Sasuke, promete que nunca me dejaras-dijo la peli-rosa recostada en el pecho desnudo del Uchiha…

-no te lo puedo prometer, lo que si te puedo prometer es que siempre te protegeré de cual quier cosa, de quien sea, así tenga que acostarme con una cualquiera para que te deje en paz, lo hare…-el chico desvío la mirada

- mmm...La verdad eso no me agrada, pero gracias Sasuke, Te amo…-

-yo también, Sakura, yo también…-el chico la abrazo con fuerza y le beso la frente

-Fin Flash Back-

-Sakura, ¿aun quieres continuar con esto?-se escucho una voz que provenía de la punta de un árbol…-

-si, Kakashi-San, después de todo ella sigue siendo, nuestra camarada… como Ninjas que somos es nuestro deber traerla de vuelta a casa…-la chica hablo con un tono triste, después de todo tenia razón al regresar a UchiHaru, ya decidiría si seguirían siendo amigas o no-

-mm... bueno yo que quería regresar a casa a leer Icha Icha Paradise-

-venga Kakashi, ¿Qué aun no puedes dejar ese maldito libro hentai?

-es que, bu…bueno es…es…-los ojos le brillan-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?-

-en realidad no lo se…la verdad, creo que necesitaba reír un poco…-fue lo que Sakura completo esbozando una gran sonrisa

-vaya que si…-dijo Temari soltando una carcajada, Sakura y Kakashi la acompañaron.

Sakura respiro profundo y sonrío, -hacia mucho tiempo que no reía por nada, desde que Sasuke se fue por segunda vez, desde que…-

-venga Sakura, no tienes porque arruinar el momento, tampoco tienes por que recordar cosas que te hacen daño…-Kakashi la interrumpió a el le dolía ver a su alumna mejor dicho a su compañera de equipo, sufrir por cosas del pasado por cosas que ya no podía remediar…

-tienes razón-como si la chica hubiera leído la mente del Sempai contesto- la muerte de mi padrastro y de mi madre es algo que no puedo remediar…es mejor que continuemos con nuestra misión, tengo un presentimiento extraño, como si Sasuke estuviera cerca o como si Ino fuera a traicionarme una vez mas…-la chica se puso de pie y se acerco al riachuelo que estaba a pocos metros de ella, se lavo la cara y se giro para quedar de frente a Temari y Kakashi y les sonrío…

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sakura-Chan, ¿en que piensas?-dijo Naruto mientras la observaba…la chica se había detenido para hablar con Sora y con Tai, Kakashi descansaba un poco (en realidad Leia su librito porno ¬¬) y Naruto veía como Sakura tenia la mirada perdida

-en realidad pienso en algo que Temari me contó ayer por la noche…-dijo Sakura reaccionando, Kakashi puso atención a sus palabras

-ah… ¿puedo saber que es?-dijo Naruto un tanto curioso

-claro que puedes…pero este no es el momento, por que si te lo digo querrás dejar la misión y me dejaras aquí…-

-vamos Sakura-Chan, sabes que nunca te dejaría así como así, eres mi amiga, y si quisieras podrías ser mas que eso…-

-venga, Naruto no comencéis otra vez, suficiente tengo con Lee y…-hizo una pausa recordando que esa otra persona era Kakashi- además tu eres el prometido de Hinata… ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?-

-jeje…era solo una broma, tu eres como la hermana que nunca tuve…^_^- a la chica le llego de pronto una idea extraña…-la hermana que nunca tuve-pensó… ¿como estarás hermana…acaso los rumores fueron verdad?-fue lo que Sakura pensó algo extraño, algo que ella misma había olvidado, su verdadera hermana, su hermana mayor, su hermana de sangre…

-es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie…

-si…-dijo Sakura de inmediato era mejor terminar con la misión, regresar a casa y dejar de pensar estupideces…

-en marcha-dijo Naruto entusiasmado

-hai-hablo Sakura tomando sus cosas

-¿Pakkun, estas listo?-

-si, es hora de irnos-

Los cuatro partieron rumbo a los akatsukis en realidad llevaban tres días de viaje desde que habían llegado al país de las olas…dos días caminado, un día de haberse separado en equipos de tres…estaban cerca…pero la misión no era fácil, eran nueve Akatsukis, eran nueve en su equipo pero con Ino serian 10, Sakura confiaba en que ella, siendo liberada les apoyaría a vencerlos…ella definitivamente se enfrentaría a Itachi, tenia una ganas enormes de partirle la cara por haberle hecho la infancia infeliz a su amado Sasuke…pero definitivamente había algo con lo que Sakura ni Kakashi contaban…Ino se había vuelto contra ellos, había una chica mas…Aine…ahora eran 11…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Yamato… ¿donde diablos estabas, animal?-la pelirosa puta (Kee cruel se vio eso…pero es la verdad -,-"), le hablaba con un tono fuerte como si ella fuera superior a el…-¡¡contesta imbecil!!-la chica estaba eufórica, en cuanto supo lo de Taichi y Sora ella fue en busca de Yamato, quería una explicación, ¿que pretendía el rubiales ese largándose un día entero con la pelirroja que se hacia llamar su amiga?

Yamato quien fumaba un cigarrillo y veía por la terraza se giro a verla con una mirada casi asesina-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así estupida?-El chico fue avanzando hacia ella, la chica observando esa actitud del rubio fue retrocediendo poco a poco con algo de temor, el chico actuaba diferente, seguramente Sora le había aconsejado que la tratara mal, si seguramente eso era, pensamientos erróneos de Mimi, Yamato estaba harto de ser el hazme reír de la chica, el no la amaba, ella no lo amaba entonces… ¿que hacían juntos?, Yamato solo amaba a una persona y la puta de Mimi no impediría que estuviera con ella…

-¡habla!, dime ¿acaso te crees tan digna de hablarme así?, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme cuando tu te acuestas con cuanto imbecil se te pone enfrente!?-La chica abrió los ojos como platos, trago saliva, había llegado hasta la pared, no tenia escapatoria Yamato estaba demasiado cerca, el podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera pues ella era muy débil…no había quien la defendiera como a Miyako…estaba perdida…tembló…

-yo…Yama…yo…-la chica no sabia que decir tenia miedo y esta vez no bastaría con una simple mentira…-Yamato, ¡¡yo no te amo!!-la chica soltó eso como única escapatoria era la verdad…tenia que hacérselo saber de una vez, tenia que acabar con aquella relación estupida

-¡valla!, hasta que por fin lo aceptas maldita puta de mierda…-dijo Yamato haciéndola chocar contra la pared…el ruido fue hueco

-Yamato ¿porque me hablas así?-dijo la chica con lagrimas de terror

-¡¡por que te lo mereces!! ¡¡Por eso!! Todo este maldito tiempo he dejado de estar con la mujer que amo por dos razones…por ti y el estupido de su novio…

-Yamato nunca me amaste ¿verdad?-fue lo que la chica dijo entre llanto

-no, nunca…-dijo Yamato alejándose de ella y volviendo a su frialdad de antes

-¿sabes?, yo te amaba mas que a mi vida, pero tu eras frío con migo, eras grosero, no eras caballeroso como lo eres con Sora, poco a poco Taichi fue metiéndose en mi mente, yo te amaba Matt…pero…pero el logro conquistarme de la manera mas tierna…-dijo la chica soltando un llanto, soltando todo como si hubiera guardado todo eso durante mucho tiempo

-pues me alegro…porque tu nunca lograste excitarme, nunca lograste que yo sintiera ganas de estar contigo, nunca lograste que yo te amara…me alegro de que el si te ame…y me alegro mas de que por fin me dejes en paz…y de que yo por fin pueda decirle que la amo-dijo Matt encendiendo otro cigarrillo…

-es Sora ¿verdad?, ¿es ella a quien amas?-dijo la chica con el puño cerrado

-"…"-no obtuvo respuesta, ese silencio le decía todo, era ella quien lo hacia vibrar…

-Matt, p…-un golpe seco fue lo que sonó…la chica cayo al suelo con un hilo de sangre en su labio inferior…

-tienes estrictamente prohibido llamarme Matt!!....¡nadie puede hacerlo! ni siquiera tu-la chica lo miro confusa, estaba asustada, él la había golpeado…-y que te quede claro…esto termino…quiero que para cuando vuelva todas tus cosas estén fuera de esta habitación… ¿entendiste?-dijo Yamato dándole una calada al cigarrillo…

-si, Yamato…-la chica no tenia nada que hacer, ese era el verdadero Ma…Yamato…era mejor obedecerlo…

El chico salio de la habitación enfurecido, se subió a su auto y se marcho…Sora, veía como Yamato se alejaba, había visto todo a través del monitor, ese monitor al cual ella se había negado…cuando Sasuke ordeno que pusieran un circuito cerrado en cada habitación ella había pegado el grito en el cielo, ahora se arrepentía de eso, gracias a ese circuito cerrado se había enterado de los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella…se sentía feliz, se sentía, extraña…ella lo amaba también, además de que sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigía el chico ¿que esperaba?, para que esperar mas tiempo…ella quería estar con el y decirle cuanto le amaba…la chica se puso de pie tomo las llaves de su auto y salio rumbo a él…

-Sora, ¿vas a algún lado?-Sora reconoció la voz chillona de la chica

-si, saldré por un rato…-

-déjame adivinar… ¿vas detrás de Matt no es así?-

-¿que no te acaba de prohibir que lo llames Matt?

-pues hasta donde se, nadie puede llamarlo así…-

-¿y tú que sabes Mimi…y tú que sabes?-

-¿estas tratando de decirme algo Sora?-

-no…-la chica siguió su camino dejando a la pelirosa intrigada… ¿acaso la castaña podía llamarle Matt…? Si, así era…la chica comprendió y soltó un llanto lleno de furia…la odiaba, últimamente Tai tampoco le prestaba la mas minima atención…todos tenia su atención en la pelirosa líder o en la castaña, eso, le repudiaba…

Sora se sintió complacida al escuchar el chillido de la chica…subió al auto y pensó por un momento en que diría, que excusa pondría para ver al chico, su móvil comenzó a sonar…era él…

-moshi-moshi-

-hola Sora...-

-hola Ma…Yamato-

-valla, ¿así que observaste todo desde la sala de seguridad?-

-eh…yo…-

-no digas nada…se que vienes tras de mi…sabes a donde voy ¿verdad?-

-hai-

-te espero entonces, maneja con cuidado, por favor-

-cla…claro Yamato-san-

-Sora, tu si puedes llamarme Matt…nadie lo dice más tierno que tú…hablamos cuando estés aquí…-

-hai…-la chica hablo para si, la llamada se había terminado

Yamato sonrío…le agradaba saber que la chica iba tras el, pero no era cual quier chica, era SORA, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado como loco, la mujer que le hacia sentir que aun estaba vivo…

Sora en cambio, estaba nerviosa, Él se había dado cuenta de todo, de que ella iba tras Él, de que lo había observado…que descuidada había sido, pero en fin que mas daba si se amaban que esperaban, la chica piso el acelerador a fondo, quería llegar lo más pronto, sentía unas ganas enormes de besarlo, y esta vez no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo.

Después de tres minutos la chica había llegado, se sentía excitada un poco nerviosa, vio el auto de Yamato frente al lago, la puerta de la cabaña estaba cerrada, se encamino hacia la casa y toco la puerta con unos ligeros golpecillos, Yamato abrió la puerta y la contemplo un momento, sin preguntar la beso, comenzó, toco sus senos, su sexo, como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo. El clima estaba frío, la chica llevaba un abrigo que al parecer la resguardaba muy bien del frío, le quito el abrigo, la blusa, los pantalones, la dejo totalmente desnuda y fue allí en el recibidor de la cabaña, sin ningún ritual ni preparación, incluso sin tiempo para decir lo que estaba bien o mal, para hablar, con el viento frío entrando por la rendija de la puerta, donde hicieron el amor por primera vez. La chica pensó por un momento que quizá era mejor decirle que parase, que buscasen un lugar más cómodo, que se tomaran el tiempo para explorar el inmenso mundo de su sensualidad, pero al mismo tiempo ella lo quería dentro de si, porque era él, el hombre que no había poseído nunca y que nunca la había poseído.

La acostó en el suelo, entró en la pelirroja antes de que ella estuviera totalmente mojada, pero no, el dolor no la molestó, al contrario le gustó porque el debía entender que ella era suya y que no tenia que pedir permiso. La chica no estaba ahí para demostrarle que su sensibilidad era más o mejor que la de otras chicas, sino para decirle, SI, que era bienvenido, que ella también lo esperaba, que le agradaba mucho su total falta de respeto hacia las reglas que existían sobre el amor.

Estaban en la postura mas convencional ella abajo con las piernas abiertas y él encima entrando y saliendo, mientras ella lo miraba, sin ganas de fingir, ni de gemir, ni de nada, simplemente queriendo mantener los ojos abiertos y procurando recordar cada segundo, ver su rostro transformándose, sus manos que agarraban su cabello, sus labios que la mordían, la besaban, nada de preliminares, nada de caricias simplemente el dentro de ella, y ella en su alma.

Entraba y salía, aumentaba y disminuía el ritmo, a veces paraba para mirarla también, pero no preguntaba si le estaba gustando porque el sabia que esa era la única forma de que sus almas se comunicaran en ese momento. El ritmo aumento, ella sabia que todo estaba apunto de acabar, 10 minutos como ella lo había llamado antes, 10 minutos que en realidad eran solo sexo, no era amor, no era pasión, era solo sexo, 10 minutos que no quería que acabaran, 10 minutos que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Ella con los ojos abiertos, noto que ya no veían bien, que parecía que viajaban a otra dimensión, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido…

Sintió como el orgasmo de él llegaba, sus brazos sujetaron los de ella con fuerza, los movimientos aumentaron de intensidad, entonces el grito, no gimió, no apretó los dientes, sino que grito, chilló, bramó como un animal, ella sintió un enorme placer.

Después el cuerpo de él se derrumbo sobre el de ella, ninguno de los dos se percato de cuanto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, abrazados el uno al otro, ella acariciaba su pelo, sintió como sus corazones disparados volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, Yamato lentamente comenzó a acariciar los brazos de Sora con mucha delicadeza, aquello hizo que ha sora se le erizara la piel.

Yamato debió pensar en que ella era mas débil, en el peso de su cuerpo, así que se echo a un lado y tomo las manos de Sora, permanecieron un buen rato mirando hacia el techo y el lustre de la lámpara encendida.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella, dándose cuenta por fin que la noche había llegado…

Él la empujó e hizo que apoyase su cabeza en su blanco pecho, la acarició buen rato antes de que también dijera Buenas Noches.

-Espero que no haya habitantes aquí cerca, porque si lo hubiera seguramente habrían oído todo…-la chica comentó sin saber como continuaría todo, porque decir Te amo no tenia ningún sentido por que ella lo sabia y el también.

-Vayamos a la cocina-fue su respuesta

Se levantaron, Sora se percató de que el ni siquiera se había desvestido, solo su miembro estaba de fuera, prefirió no decir nada, se puso el abrigo sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Fueron a la cocina.

El preparo café, fumo dos cigarrillos, Sora solo uno, sentados en la mesa, el quería decir gracias, y ella también quería agradecerle pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, solo se miraban de vez en cuando.

-No haz tenido un orgasmo-dijo por fin el chico

-No, no lo he tenido pero he sentido un enorme placer…-dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-pero seria mejor, si tuvieras uno-

-Podría haber fingido, pero no lo hice por que no te lo mereces Ishida, eres un hombre, con todo lo hermoso e intenso que pueda contener esa palabra, supiste ayudarme y apoyarme. Si, me hubiera gustado tener mi primer orgasmo pero no lo tuve, pero me encanto el suelo frío, tu cuerpo caliente, la violencia contenida con la que entraste en mi.

El chico se puso de pie, ella lo observaba, encendió su tercer cigarrillo y hablo:

-En primer lugar, hoy pasaras la noche aquí, me vale una mierda si UchiHaru se quema o se derrumba y no es una petición es una orden, en segundo lugar haremos el amor una vez mas con menos ansiedad y mas deseo-

-¿Porque los hombres solo piensan en sexo?-habló Sora sin saber el motivo por el cual él chico le había hablado así…él sonrío

-¿sabes que es mas importante para el hombre que el sexo?, el deporte, y ¿sabes porque?, porque un hombre conoce perfectamente el cuerpo de otro hombre, en el deporte vemos el diálogo de cuerpos que se entienden…-

-¡estas loco!-Sora soltó una carcajada-De verdad estas loco Ishida-

-puede ser, pero tiene sentido-La chica sonrío-¿alguna vez te haz parado a pensar como se encuentran los hombres con los que haz estado?-

-si, siempre tienen miedo-

-¡mas que eso, Sora!, están vulnerables, no entienden muy bien que es lo que hacen, simplemente saben que la sociedad, los amigos y hasta las mismas mujeres creen que lo mas importante es el sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo es lo que grita la sociedad…-La chica se puso de pie y se posó frente a él, su sexo estaba ahí al aire, sin reaccionar, ella no estaba ahí para tener clases de Sexo, estaba ahí para amar, y ser amada.

Se arrodillo, le quito poco a poco la ropa, a él parecía no importarle, la chica beso la parte interior de sus piernas, comenzando por sus pies su miembro comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, ella lo tocó, después lo puso en su boca, y sin prisa, sin que él lo interpretase, lo besó con el cariño de quien no espera nada, y justamente por eso lo consiguió todo. Él comenzó a excitarse, comenzó a tocar los pezones de la pelirroja, girándolos, haciéndola desear que estuviera de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Sin quitarle el abrigo, inclino a la chica sobre la mesa, aun sin despegar los pies del suelo, la penetro lentamente, sin prisas, sin miedo a perderla, por que él también comprendió que aquello seria como la primera vez, como la entrega total de ese amor que había guardado durante tres años.

Sora al mismo tiempo que sentía a Yamato dentro de ella, sentía sus manos en sus pechos, en sus nalgas, tocándola como solo una mujer sabría hacerlo.

Sora comprendió por fin, que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, él podía ser mujer como ahora, y ella hombre cuando se trataba de acción, de trabajar juntos.

A medida que la penetraba y la tocaba al mismo tiempo, Sora sintió que no sólo, le hacia el amor a ella, sino a todo el universo. Tenían, tiempo, ternura, y conocimiento el uno del otro. Si, había sido estupendo llegar, ser arrojada al suelo y penetrada con violencia como nunca lo había hecho nadie, pero era mejor aún, descubrir que la noche no acabaría nunca y que un orgasmo no era el fin de los diez minutos, sino que era el encuentro entre dos almas que se amaban…

Yamato se quedo inmóvil dentro de ella, sus dedos se movían rápidamente, Sora tuvo, su primer orgasmo, después el segundo y tercer orgasmo seguidos. Ella tenia ganas de empujarlo, el dolor del placer era tan grande que machacaba, pero aguanto firme, que era así, que podría aguantar un orgasmo o dos o….

…Y de repente una especie de luz exploto dentro de ella. Ya no era ella misma, sino un ser infinitamente superior a todo lo que ya conocía. Cuando su mano la llevo al cuarto Orgasmo, entro en un lugar en el que todo parecía en paz, y en su quinto Orgasmo, conocía a Dios. Entonces sintió que Yamato movía su sexo dentro de ella, aunque su mano no hubiese parado…

Ella dejo que la penetrase el tiempo que fuese necesario, sus uñas estaban clavadas en sus nalgas.

Y el momento llego, los dos tendrían un orgasmo.

-¡Vamos!-grito Yamato

-¡Vamos!-Se fueron juntos, no fueron 10 minutos, sino una eternidad, como si los dos hubiesen abandonado su cuerpo y estuvieran flotando en algún lugar, sintiendo una profunda alegría, comprensión, y amistad.

Todo parecía estar en silencio, en oración, como si el universo y la vida hubieran dejado de existir y se hubieran transformado en algo sagrado, sin nombre, sin tiempo.

Pero el tiempo volvió en si, Sora oyó los gritos de Yamato y gritó con él, las patas de la mesa golpeaban con fuerza en el suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió preguntar ni pensar, que pensaba el mundo, solo eran ellos dos…

Yamato salio de ella sin avisar, reía, Sora sintió su sexo contraerse, se volvió hacia él y también rió, se abrazaron como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor en sus vidas…

-Bendíceme-pidió él apartándose un poco de ella

Sora lo hizo sin saber en realidad que era lo que hacia, pero le pidió que hiciera lo mismo, él lo hizo diciendo: Bendita sea la mujer que mucho amo, y que no cambiaria por nada Sora sonrío, sintió lagrimas y lo abrazo para que él no la viera llorar, permanecieron así, ella sin entender como 10 minutos llevaban a un hombre y a una mujer ha hacer todo eso...

Ninguno de los dos estaba cansado, así que Yamato cargo a Sora entre sus brazos, se dirigió a la habitación, se acostaron sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos, amándose en silencio…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-se acercan tres equipos de tres personas cada una, están peinando la zona, lo puedo sentir-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿estas segura de eso? -hablo un chico sentado en medio de todos, al parecer el era el líder

-oh, vamos cariño, ¿cuando te he fallado?- hablo la chica de antiparras con voz melosa

-aléjate de mi, no comiences otra vez, nunca entenderás que me das asco, yo solo amo a una mujer y lo sabes, tu solo me sirves cuando estoy lejos de mi hogar- dijo el chico mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

-valla, al parecer, querida Karin, aun no puedes comprender que eres repugnante para todos nosotros-dijo un chico que afilaba una espada bastante grande

-cállate idiota, tú amor, aunque digas eso ahora, algún día serás mío-

- estás loca-fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta- mejor, Suitgetsu, ve investiga en cuanto tengas algo regresa inmediatamente para informarme-

-claro-dicho esto el chico desapareció en la oscuridad

-mm... yo que quería divertirme un poco, ¿puedo ir con el?, ¿puedo matar?-

-tu y yo podem…-

-lo primero si, lo segundo no-dijo el líder levantándose dejando a la chica fastidiosa con la palabra en la boca

-no Karin, lárgate de aquí-la chica frunció el seño y camino hacia los adentros del bosque

-mierda siento un presentimiento raro, será que, ¿ella esta cerca?-fue lo que el líder pensó para si, se sentía conectado con ella, era como si pudiera sentir que estaba a poca distancia de ella, como en los viejos tiempos en que podía saber que era ella sin que tocara la puerta o sin ver el identificador del móvil.

-Sakura…-

_Continuará…_

Bueno, pues por fin termine este cuarto capitulo después de cuanto? Dos meses, bueno pues hubo lemmon, espero les agrade es el primer lemmon que hago u_u,, bueno si han leído hasta el final se habrán dado cuenta de quien es el chico que tiene el presentimiento verdad?

Bueno pues en el siguiente capitulo por fin habrá encuentro, pero no precisamente de Sasuke y Sakura T...T

Jaja bueno pues este es un regalo de navidad atrasado, Feliz día del Sorato a todos, y claro feliz navidad y prospero año 2009 y pues hasta el siguiente capitulo.

By: Miyako Uchiha


	5. Enfrentando La Verdad

Re-encuentros Dolorosos

Capitulo 5

Enfrentando La Verdad

Cuando Sakura supo que estaba en problemas, le rogó a Dios que por una casualidad del destino, Sasuke la salvara, esa chica de antiparras había noqueado a Naruto y Kakashi, tenía que hacer algo, ella no podía perder de esa forma.  
-¿Tú ultima voluntad, pequeña peli-rosa?- La chica de anteojos hablo burlona mientras pateaba a Naruto-  
-Muérete, Perra,- -Shock Wave Blossoms* - Sakura lanzo un Jutsu que hizo que la tierra temblara, haciendo que su atacante cayera al suelo-  
-Jamás… - Sakura arrastraba las palabras a causa de la rabia- …debiste acercarte a nosotros-  
-¿Quién eres?-Dijo la chica tirada en el suelo, mientras observaba como Sakura se acercaba a ella lentamente-  
- Shock Wave Trhust-Sakura le lanzo el jutsu y la chica se retorció de dolor- Las preguntas las hago yo, ¿cual es tu clan y quien es tu líder?-  
-Ja-mas, te lo diré- dijo la chica aun retorciéndose-  
-¿ah, no?, Shock Wave Trhust- La chica se retorció aun mas, mientras Sakura lanzaba su jutsu-  
-Sas…- La chica en el suelo aulló-  
-¡Karin!- Sakura abandonó la posición de pelea al escuchar la voz que provenía de detrás de ella-  
-¿Ka, karin?- Sakura se giro para ver al dueño de la voz- ¡Aléjate o la mato!- El chico puso los ojos en blanco-  
-Mátala nos harías un gran favor- Un chico de cabello blanco se acerco lentamente-  
-Kakashi- Sakura hablo despacio al mismo tiempo que Naruto y Kakashi se incorporaban-  
-Venimos en paz, solo venimos por nuestra, nuestra compañera, somos amigos- un chico con cabello naranja se acerco tímidamente detrás del chico de cabello blanco-  
-¿Quién es su líder?- Kakashi se acerco a Sakura  
-Él, bueno es, un chico llamado…-El chico de cabello blanco dudo- mi nombre es Suitgetsu, el es Jügo y esa estùpida es Karin, ustedes ¿son de la hoja?- Dijo amablemente observando el emblema que Kakashi llevaba en manga de su camisa-  
-¡Díganme quien es su maldito líder!- Sakura grito y todos la observaron, Kakashi la tomo del brazo en señal de advertencia, mientras Karin se incorporaba poco a poco-  
-Chicos tenemos que irnos de aquí, hay que informar esto inmediatamente, ellos vienen, de, la hoja, le interesara saberlo- Karin dijo mientras se acercaba a Jügo-  
-No se irán hasta que me digan el nombre de su líder- dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de suplica-  
-¿Haz oído hablar del equipo Hebi?- Dijo Karin sonriendo-  
-No, ¿debería?-Dijo Sakura acercándose a ella  
-No, claro que no, es mejor así, chicos, vamonos- Los tres chicos desaparecieron entre el bosque, mientras Sakura sentía que moría por dentro…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-¡Estoy aquí Familia!- Todos se giraron a ver de donde provenía la voz, sin embargo solo una persona pudo reconocerla-  
-¿Kari?- Taichi corrió hasta encontrarse con la pequeña que venia acompañada de un rubio oji-azul-  
-¡Hermano!-Grito la castaña lanzándose a los brazos de Tai-  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Dijo Taichi desbordando Felicidad-  
-Vine a visitarte, me entere de lo que paso hace unos días, tenemos que hablar, necesito a Yamato y a Sora ¿donde están? Miyako, vamos a mi habitación, espero que aun este disponible- La chica hablo rápido, pero eso no evito que los demás la entendieran-  
Temari se acerco sin inmutarse ni emocionarse por la llegada de la chica, sin embargo se sorprendió por el pequeño rubio, un mini-yamato, lo llamo ella enseguida- ¿Quién es tu acompañante, Hikari?- ella sonrió y se giro para ver al rubio.-  
-El es Takeru, mi prometido- Todos se paralizaron por la sorpresa, mientras que él chico se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza- Ya tendrán tiempo de conocerlo, mientras tanto, ¿Miyako?-  
Las chicas, acompañadas del rubio, subieron las escaleras mientras Taichi le dedica una mirada llena de odio al rubio, le recordaba a alguien y eso le encabronaba más-

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estas diciendo, Kisame?-  
-Ella accedió, Itachi, ella está con nosotros, lo vi con mis propios ojos, la chica rubia, acaba de abandonar a su clan-  
-Tengo que ver eso, vamos, Kisame-  
Los dos chicos caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta angosta, Kisame, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero Itachi detuvo su mano- Si hay algún espectáculo, quiero verlo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida-  
Efectivamente al entrar Deidara estaba besando a la chica, Itachi soltó una carcajada- Bienvenida a Akatsuki, Ino-Cerda- ella lo miro con el mayor odio que pudo, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida-  
-Itachi – El aludido volvió a Sonreír  
-Deidara, Kisame, déjenme solo con ella- se acercó a la ventana mientras esperaba-  
-Ni se te ocurra…- Itachi se puso detrás del chico rubio interrumpiéndolo-  
-Ni se te ocurra amenazarme, bakka- Itachi empujó a Deidara al terminar de hablar, él en cambio camino resignado, mientras que Kisame cerraba la puerta detrás del rubio-  
-Bueno, Ino, al parecer Deidara te ha convencido de vengarte de esos amigos tuyos de UchiHaru-  
-Al parecer es mejor permanecer aquí, sé que en cuanto lleguen los vas a matar a todos de cualquier forma-  
-Si, tienes razón, pero en realidad si tu amiga Sakura es lista, vendrá sola- dijo mientras se sentaba muy cerca de Ino-  
-Estoy segura de que lo es, pero ellos son demasiado sobre-protectores, dime cual es tu plan, tal vez pueda hacerte las cosas fáciles-  
-No estoy tan seguro de poder confiar en ti- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo delicadamente por la parte descubierta de su pierna-  
-¿Que debo hacer para que confíes en mi?-Dijo melosamente la Rubia-  
-¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como una cualquiera?, tu le perteneces únicamente a Deidara y harás lo que te ordene, ¿entendido?- ella sonrió-  
-Pensé que podríamos divertirnos un rato, después del beso del otro dia-  
-Lo siento, si no hubieras caído en las lenguas de Deidara, otra cosa hubiera sido, espero que te haga buenas mamadas, al menos debería valer la pena tu estancia en este lugar- Ella sonrió aún más  
- Tiene manos mágicas- Suspiro- pero probar algunas otras manos no me caería mal- dijo mientras acariciaba por encima de la ropa el miembro de Itachi- Ya sabes, algo de diversión antes de ver a mis camaradas morir, no se, quizás antes de convertirme en la esclava personal de Deidara- Itachi, gentilmente tomo la mano de la chica y la puso entre las piernas de la chica-  
-¿Por qué no mejor, aprendes a divertirte tu solita, sin la necesidad de alguien mas, ya no te necesito, ya tengo lo que quería, que tengas buena tarde- dicho esto salio de la habitación sin mirarla, Deidara estaba recargado en la pared-  
-Venga Deidara, parece que tu chica esta ansiosa por que le des hasta por el culo- Deidara sonrió y entro con una sonrisa triunfante-

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Sasuke, es ella, es TU chica- dijo Suitgetsu tratando de evitar la mirada de Karin-  
-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido-  
-Vienen de la hoja, es peli-rosa, tiene un mal genio, su acompañante, de cabellos plateados, es sobre protector, yo en lo personal, pienso que hay algo entre ellos, Sasuke, es mejor que investigues que pasa, al parecer hay mas de los de la hoja cerca-  
-Sasuke, no vas a abandonarme otra vez, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos-  
-Karin, es mejor que lo entiendas, entre tú y yo no hay nada- dijo Sasuke secamente-  
-Ella intentó matarme- dijo y se levantó rumbo a la cocina-  
-Esa es mi chica- dijo Sasuke Sonriendo-  
-Sasuke, ella es linda, ¿como puedes abandonarla?, pondría mis manos al fuego, lo juro, asegurando que ese rubio, o el del cabello plata, tienen algo con ella-  
-Cállate, no digas tonterías, ella no seria capaz de engañarme con nadie, y si alguno de esos dos imbeciles se atreve a tocarla, te juro que yo mismo los mataría-  
-Pues, creo que te estas tardando, pues, están lo suficientemente cerca como para darme cuenta de que solo dos están juntos, el otro esta lejos supongo que para darles tranquilidad- dijo Karin entrando a la sala, su voz destilaba odio-  
-No mientas, Karin- Dijo Sasuke enfurecido-  
-Averígualo tú, están a menos de 4 kilómetros al este de aquí-  
Sasuke salio enfurecido de la casa, tan solo pensar en que alguien la tocara, en que ella lo permitiera le encolerizaba, ¿Por qué?, ¿como podía?, él se había ido para protegerla, no para tener aventuras-  
Sasuke se aproximo, escucho voces, y reconoció la de ELLA, su SAKURA- espero a entender de lo que hablaban-  
-Kakashi, no, este no es el momento-  
-Pero, se que te diste cuenta, él está cerca Sakura y confirmaste los rumores, él esta con ella, no dudo que en este momento estén haciendo el amor-  
-Él no lo haría, además deje a la chica sin fuerzas, no podría aunque quisiera, sé que está cerca Kakashi, pero la misión es más importante, hay que rescatar a Ino-  
-Me pediste que te ayudara a olvidarlo, lo del otro dia, ¿que significò entonces?-  
-Estaba confundida, es todo, lo siento Kakashi-  
-Sakura-  
Sasuke no escucho nada más, pero los celos y la duda se reunieron en su estomago, sintió ganas de vomitar, pero no había nada que vomitar, sin dudarlo mas, se acercó y pronunció su nombre- Sakura-  
Ella estaba lejos de Kakashi, lo miraba sin mirarlo, aunque quisiera jamás podría corresponderlo, cuando escucho su nombre, se desconectó por completo, ¿era él?- ¿Sasuke-kun eres tú?- dijo y la voz se le quebró-  
Naruto, salio de entre los árboles y los miro- ¿Qué pasa?-  
- Tenemos compañía- Dijo Kakashi, colocándose junto a Sakura  
-No, es mejor que nos vayamos, estamos demasiado vulnerables aquí-  
-Es él, tiene que saber lo que pasa, ¿Sasuke, eres tú?, te necesito, justo ahora, Ino está en problemas, tu hermano la secuestró-  
-Cállate, Sakura, no sabemos si es en realidad él-  
Sasuke se quedó helado, ¿su hermano qué?, no pudo mas, se acercó y se mostró a ellos, Sakura se quedó petrificada, quiso acercarse a él, pero Naruto y Kakashi la detuvieron de ambos brazos-  
-Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto- dijo en forma de saludo-  
-Es él, lo ven, suéltenme, Sasuke, diles que me suelten- dijo ella entre sollozos-  
-No, sosténganla, Kakashi infórmame-  
-Sasuke-dijo Sakura en un susurro, estaba confundida, pero Kakashi y Naruto confirmaron que era él, siempre frío y rígido con ella-  
-Sakura recibió una carta de los Akatsukis, tienen a Ino, le pidieron ir sola pero nosotros no permitiremos que le pase algo-  
-Regresen a casa, es una trampa- dijo Sasuke sin mirar a Sakura-  
-No, Ino esta en problemas, ¡es mi amiga!-Sakura estaba desesperada, ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre?, Sasuke se enfureció y se puso frente a ella-  
-ELLA NO ES TU AMIGA- le gritó- VETE A CASA, ES MEJOR QUE ELLA MUERA-  
-¡NO!, ¿quieres que vuelva para que tu puedas continuar cogiéndote a esa peli-roja sin gracia?- Soltó Sakura furiosa-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE PIENSES, DETUVE MI VIDA POR TI, Y ASI ME PAGAS, IGNORANDOME, ME IMPORTA POCO LA INFINITA BUSQUEDA DE TU HERMANO, YO SE DONDE ESTÀ Y YO MISMA LO MATARE CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE!-  
- No sabes lo que dices, eres una estùpida- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sakura lanzó a ambos lados a Kakashi y a Naruto y le propinó un puñetazo a Sasuke en la mejilla que lo hizo caer-  
-Si, lo soy, pero al menos se cumplir mis promesas, ¿por qué no te largas ya?, a cuidar de tu amiguita Karin, voy a rescatar a Ino, así sea lo ultimo que haga, y no me interesa lo que tu quieras o pienses- Sakura tomo su mochila del piso y lanzó la de Naruto y Kakashi a sus respectivos dueños- -Chicos, es hora de irnos- Sasuke se incorporo y miro a Kakashi-Detenla- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-  
Kakashi la detuvo y Sasuke estuvo tan cerca, que ella sintió su respiración en la nuca-  
-Sakura, escúchame por favor- Sakura conocía bien esa voz, se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada jamás mentía, no a ella- es una trampa, estoy muy cerca de atraparlo, por favor Sakura, regresa a casa-  
-Kakashi, Naruto, déjenos solos, estaré bien, lo prometo-  
Kakashi y Naruto obedecieron a Sakura, a regañadientes, ella en cambio siguió perdida en la mirada de Sasuke, con lagrimas en los ojos le sonrió- ¿Ella es mejor que yo?-  
-Nunca nadie va a ser mejor que tu, pero no me cambies el tema, Sakura, por favor regresa, yo me encargare-  
-No Sasuke, tengo que hacerlo como encargada de UchiHaru-  
-Al demonio UchiHaru, Sakura- dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- piensa en ti, espérame, te juro que voy a volver-  
-No, Sasuke, no, ¿por qué no vas con nosotros?, así, seguiremos juntos y venceremos juntos a tu hermano- dijo mientras Sasuke le limpiaba una lagrima-  
-Sakura, por favor te lo imploro-  
-Y yo te imploro que vayas conmigo-no obtuvo respuesta- había muchos rumores, tu con una tal Karin, y hoy comprobé que fueron ciertos todos esos rumores, moteles de paso, cabañas en medio del bosque, estuve a punto de matarla, pero si ella es importante para ti, la mantendré con vida-  
-Eres una tonta, ella jamás me importara, lo sabes, solo eres tú, pero que me dices al respecto, ¿tu con Kakashi?-  
-Es una tontería, tú estás lejos, pensé que no te volvería a ver-  
-Eh Cumplido mi promesa, Sakura- se acercó y la besó tiernamente, sin embargo ella se alejó-  
-No Sasuke, se lo que intentas y no funcionara, iré a buscar a Ino, ésta vez no importa lo que sienta, es mi deber, es tu decisión si vas conmigo o no- ella se alejó-  
-No iré contigo, lo único que harás será exponerte, te pondrás en bandeja de plata- Sakura se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza  
- Te amo Sasuke-kun...- dicho esto aplicó un Jutsu medico que bloqueo todo el Chakra de Sasuke, haciendo que este se desvaneciera de cansancio-...pero esta vez soy yo quien te pide comprensión-

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-No puedo creerlo, esta tan cerca, iré por ella Hikari- dijo la peli-roja mirando por la ventana-  
-Ella sospecha que tú y yo estamos relacionadas-  
-Es mejor que no se entere, no podemos arriesgarnos-  
-¿Estas segura de que quieres matarla Sora?-  
-Ella me arranco la felicidad de mi infancia, ella me arruino la vida, la muerte y mas se merece esa perra- Sora, se percato de que Hikari bajaba la mirada-  
-¿La aprecias Hikari?-Dijo Sora mirándola  
-Ella cuido de mí cuando Taichi se fue, pero te debo la vida a ti, después de que me salvaste de ese loco violador, te debo la vida Sora-  
-¿Estas segura de que quieres ayudarme con esto?  
-Nunca estuve más segura de algo, ni siquiera cuando acepte casarme con Takeru-  
-Entonces en marcha, no podemos perder más tiempo, esta venganza tiene que ser cobrada ahora-  
-¿Estas consiente de que tal vez mueras, Sora?  
-Lo estoy Kari, lo estoy, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr, llama a Takeru, nos vamos al amanecer- Dijo y salio de la habitación-  
Mientras Hikari salía de la habitación detrás de ella, si se arriesgaría a perder la vida, era mejor despedirse de todos de la mejor manera-  
-¡Chicos! Esta noche todos descansaran, ¡HABRA UNA FIESTA!- Temari se acerco a ella-  
-¿Estas Loca?, en este momento no estamos para ese tipo de distracciones-  
-Venga, Temari, cuanto hace que no descansas, quien sabe, tal vez esta noche Shikamaru por fin te pida matrimonio- la pequeña castaña le guiño un ojo y Temari se alejo sonrojada.  
-¡Yamato!-Grito Hikari emocionada- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, te has puesto tan guapo-  
-Gracias Kari, pero pues, tu has crecido bastante, oye ¿haz visto a Sora?- Kari hizo un puchero-  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no me ves y ¿me preguntas por Sora?-  
-Lo siento pequeña es que tengo algo que contarle, es importante, es sobre, un chico, Daisuke Motomiya la esta buscando- Hikari se puso pálida-  
-Dai, Dai ¿que?-  
-Daisuke Motomiya, ¿lo conoces?-Dijo Yamato curioso-  
-¡sora, Sora, SORA!- Hikari corrió rumbo a la habitación de Sora, la encontró haciendo una pequeña maleta- Sora, está aquí, Daisuke- Sora se giro sorprendida-  
-¿Estas segura?, ¿te vio?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-Ya, Yamato, hablo con él-  
En ese instante Yamato entro en la habitación de Sora y observo a ambas chicas con cuidado-  
-¿Pasa algo que deba saber?- Dijo mirando a Sora- Sora, un chico llamado Daisuke Motomiya te esta esperando en el recibidor-  
-No vayas- Dijo Hikari casi sin aliento-  
-Tranquila, voy a estar bien- dijo y se guardo un arma en la espalda-  
-¿Que sucede, Sora?- Dijo Yamato molesto por la actitud de las chicas-  
-No es nada cielo, ¿te gustaría quedarte con Kari mientras vuelvo?, si oyen disparos o algo, corran- Sora corrió rumbo al recibidor, mientras Yamato gritaba su nombre detrás de ella-  
Sora entro tranquila y observo al chico sentado en el sofá, el sonrió y Sora sonrió a medias…  
-Nos Volvemos a encontrar- Dijo él arrastrando las palabras  
-Para mi mala suerte si, ¿que buscas aquí?-  
-A ti, ¿a quien mas?- dijo el poniéndose de pie  
-¿Que quieres de mi?- dijo mientras rodeaba el sillón, tratando de alejarse del chico y al mismo tiempo calculando cada movimiento-  
-Quiero que me digas donde esta mi hermana, alguien me informo que ya sabes donde esta, al parecer, anda en malos pasos-sonrió  
-No se de que me hablas-  
-Vamos Sora, como si no supiera que Hikari te dio toda la información que me saco sobre mi hermana, después de que, tú salvaste a Hikari de mis garras, mi hermana y yo tomamos rumbos diferentes ¿entiendes?-  
-¿Diferentes? ¡Los dos son unos enfermos!-  
-Sora, esta ves prometo no hacerte nada, solo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hermana, ella bueno, hizo que mi madre se suicidara-  
-¿Qué?- Sora estaba sorprendida-  
-Si, y la muy perra me culpo a mi, la policía me esta pagando por encontrarla, por eso necesito encontrarla, ha matado ya a mucha gente inocente, por ejemplo tu madre-  
-No hables de mi madre, eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, yo misma la matare-  
-Sora, déjame ir contigo, quiero matarla yo mismo, al fin de cuentas seguiré encerrado en la cárcel por el resto de  
mi vida-  
-entonces nada hace diferencia, si la mato yo, o si la matas tú, igual te quedaras en la cárcel-  
-Pero si la matas tú, a la que meterán a la cárcel será a ti, te haré el favor y saldrás limpia-  
-¿Estas loco?, ¿Por que tendría que creerte?-  
-Lo que quieres es que muera ¿no?, Primero las torturas después la mato, así de sencillo- el chico de cabellos alborotados se dejo caer en el sofá  
-¿Como se que esto no es una trampa?-  
-Por que tengo el chip de la policía y siendo tú una ex-agente del FBI, sabes que no puedo moverme mucho, además, ¿quien crees que me trajo hasta aquí?, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que estuvieras en una organización como esta, bastante interesante en realidad-  
-Hecho- dijo Sora dándose media vuelta- te espero por la mañana a primera hora-

Continuara…

Saludos a todos, muchisimos años que no publicaba algo! jajaja buenoo, hay un * arriba, bueno, ese Jutsu lo saque de Naruto Chorincles 2 jeje, es un jutsu que quita vida al oponente y lo debilita.

;) bueno, creo que no hay nada mas que aclarar, quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi madre

Atori-Chan y a un nuevo fan, Bat-765 Gracias a ambos ;D

By: Miyako Uchiha, Actualmente, Sakuyako 23 (:


	6. Cuando la vida da un giro de 180

Re-Encuentros Dolorosos

Capitulo 6

Ese momento en que la vida dio un giro de 180º Grados

El sol entraba por la ventana, forzando a su cuerpo a despertarse, Yamato abrió los ojos a medias, un nuevo día, el hueco en su estomago, le recordó que no era cualquier día, era EL DÌA, ese día, cuando la vida le quito lo que mas amaba…

_Jadeando se acerco a la niña, apenas había escuchado el alboroto corrió a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien…_

_-¿Sakura, que paso?- dijo él mirando a la peli-rosa sentada en las escaleras, lucía tan diminuta que sintió un nudo en la garganta-_

_-Hubo un incendio, me quede sola Yama, sola- dijo la niña entre sollozos_

_-¿Que sucedió?-dijo el sorprendido_

_-No se, solo escuche a la gente gritar, corrí, Yama, corrí tan aprisa como pude- la chica comenzó a llorar_

_-Ella, ¿cómo está?-dijo el tratando de comprender, apartando la idea de una tragedia-_

_-Estaba adentro-Sollozó-Yama, ¿que acaso mi destino es estar sola?-_

_-No, no, no, Sakura, ¿donde esta?- dijo Yamato desesperado_

_-Se la llevaron, Yamato, ella, nunca salio de la cabaña- dijo y el llanto que aun intentaba contener salio sin mas preámbulos._

_Yamato abrazo a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo su llanto, abrazando su propia alma, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, sintió ganas de que el suelo se lo tragara, vio su vida pasar en menos de un minuto, paso por el infierno, el purgatorio y el cielo al mismo tiempo, pero en realidad nada había pasado, seguía ahí abrazando a una peli-rosa que lloraba desconsolada una perdida mas…_

Yamato se levanto, se miro en el espejo, no había dormido bien, la misma imagen le había rondado la cabeza la noche entera, se lavo la cara y sus cabellos rubios se le pegaron al rostro mojado, salio del baño y abrió la cortina, no había mucho movimiento, las cosas estaban tranquilas en el local, quiso llamar a Sakura, pero tal vez era un poco insensato, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, ni a Sora, la quería de verdad, pero, ese dia, era SU dia, sentía que si estaba con ella en ese dia, seria dar una puñalada a Sakura-

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Yamato?-_

_-Bueno, hace unos días mientras paseaba por aquí, recordando a tu hermana, se me ocurrió una idea…-sonrió y los ojos se le iluminaron_

_-Venga, suéltala ya, sabes que no me gustan las ansias de esperar-_

_-¿Por que no construimos una cabaña aquí?, tal como le hubiera gustado a tu hermana, hagamos una replica de la que tenían en casa-_

_-¿Hablas en serio?-_

_-Será nuestro secreto y una forma para sentirla cerca, ¿Qué opina?-_

_-¿Cuando empezamos?-Dijo Sakura sonriendo-_

_-Mañana mismo- dijo él dándole un abrazo a Sakura_

Recordó que su guitarra estaba en la cabaña, donde en ocasiones le cantaba a Sakura; desde el dia del incendio, él había sentido la necesidad de cuidar de Sakura, la hermana menor de la mujer que mas había amado en su vida, Yamato tenia un hermano, pero sus padres se habían divorciado mucho tiempo atrás, estaba solo, como Sakura, así que desde aquel dia se había encargado de hacerle compañía, y ella jamás lo había rechazado por que sabia que también estaba solo.

Yamato se acerco a su closet y saco una camiseta de color negra, unos jeans sencillos y unos zapatos deportivos, no quería saber nada de nadie por ese dia, y estaba seguro que Sakura lo entendería y si ella pudiera se habría desaparecido junto con él; se metió nuevamente al baño y abrió la regadera, el vapor del agua caliente empezó a invadir el pequeño cuarto, Yamato dejo que la neblina del agua lo llenara, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban a un pasado muy lejano.

_-¿Cómo esta?- dijo Yamato con los ojos llenos de pavor_

_-Se lo que ella significaba para ti, pero me temo que…-el Dr. Se detuvo-_

_-Dígalo- dijo Yamato bajando la mirada- no soy tan débil como cree-_

_-esta irreconocible Yamato-el Doctor puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yamato- ella no sobrevivió, Sakura dice que, esto le pertenecía, es la única cosa por la que la pudimos identificar-_

_El doctor le entrego una sortija de color plata, un zafiro en el medio era custodiado por pequeños diamantes, Yamato lo tomo y sollozo-_

_-Su anillo de compromiso…-dijo entre lágrimas…_

Le costaba trabajo darse cuenta que habían pasado 8 años desde aquel accidente, 8 años en los que él había sido el mas afectado, Sakura había encontrado a Sasuke, pero y ¿él? No había encontrado a nadie, el era tan solo tres años mas grande que Sakura y aunque lo considero, enamorarse de ella, supo que era mala idea, además Sasuke le había advertido que JAMAS, se le ocurriera semejante Idiotez, nadie podía pensar en ella de esa manera, SOLO EL, y el que lo hiciera, debía considerarse muerto….

Yamato volvió en si, cuando escucho la voz de Temari del otro lado de la puerta…-Yamato, ¿Cómo te caería una misión hoy?-

Yamato ya vestido abrió la puerta, miro a Temari con la mirada mas fría que tenia, Temari sintió que le atravesaba el alma-

-No estoy para nadie- Dicho eso, salio rumbo al estacionamiento sin mirar a nadie, caminando lo mas aprisa que podía para que nadie intentara detenerlo…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Mimi, por favor, ven acá, tenemos que hablar-

-No hay nada que hablar, quedo claro que solo soy la puta de todos ¿no?- Ella bajo la mirada

-Sabes que para mi no eres eso-

-Taichi no seas ridículo, tu amas a Sora-

-Me di cuenta que no-

-¿Y cuando te diste cuenta que me amabas a mi? ¿Después de que te botó?-

-No, cuando Yamato te maltrató- Mimi sintió un nudo en la garganta

-No estuviste ahí-

-Escuche todo, Mimi-

-Y se supone que ahora debo caer en tus redes y llorar por que encontré a mi príncipe-

-Si eso es lo que quieres-

-Tai, yo no merezco amor, ¿no lo entiendes?, ya, ya estuve con todos los hombres del local, no me mereces, tu mereces algo mejor que yo, eres tan inocente, y tan tierno, no, tu mereces algo mejor- Mimi se limpió una lagrima-

-Mimi, no seas ridícula, no me importa con cuantos hayas estado, YO TE AMO-

-¡Cállate!, jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿me oíste?-

-Mimi-

-Entiéndelo Tai, renunciare a UchiHaru mañana por la mañana, necesito una nueva vida-

-Hagámosla juntos, un nuevo inicio, Yamato y Sora tienen razones para quedarse aquí, ¡yo no!-

-Tai, las cosas pasan por algo-

-Si, tal vez por eso me di cuenta justo ahora que te amaba-

-Tai, basta-

-Mimi, entiéndeme, siénteme- dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de Mimi y la colocaba en su corazón- se que tu también sientes algo por mi, se lo dijiste a Yamato-

-Nuestra relación es solo sexo, Tai- dijo ella apartándose

-¡No, Mimi!, yo te quiero para toda la vida-

Tai tomo a Mimi por sorpresa y la obligo a besarlo, ella se resistía, pero las manos de Taichi hacían un buen trabajo al recorrer su cuerpo, sus senos, sus muslos, toda ella, iba sintiendo a Tai, a pesar de haber estado con el infinidad de veces, esta ocasión era distinto, ella sentía chispas cada vez que la acariciaba-

-Tai-dijo mientras se pegaba más a él-

-Si así lo quieres, me detendré- dijo el mientras besaba su cuello

-No, te quiero, te quiero dentro de mi-ella gimió- Ahora y para siempre-

-¿Estas segura?- dijo el mientras la colocaba sobre el escritorio-

-Mas que nunca- dijo ella mientras él le abría las piernas- Tai, Te quiero conmigo- Taichi, desabrocho su pantalón y Mimi sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era de lujuria, era de ternura-

-Tai, Gracias por ser tú, Gracias por quererme como soy-

Taichi sonrió y sin preguntar la penetro, ella gritó, pero en lugar de apartarse apretó a Tai hacia ella atrayéndolo de sus nalgas-

-Tai, soy tuya, te pertenezco- dijo aferrándose a él…

Después de varias embestidas y gemidos, ellos tuvieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, cuando acabaron, Tai no salio de ella, permaneció así, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Y yo te pertenezco a ti, Mimi-

-Tai, esta es, la primera vez que hago el amor- dijo y las lagrimas le inundaron el rostro-

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Kakashi, Pakkun, Naruto, entremos un momento aquí, estoy segura de que Ino estuvo aquí al menos una vez, tratemos de reunir información-

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Naruto al ver el titulo BAR en el parte superior del local-

-Si, estoy segura-

-Bueno, al menos podré leer Icha, Icha un rato- dijo Kakashi sacando su librito del bolsillo-

Los cuatro entraron y Sakura enseguida se dirigió a la barra, se sentó y miro al barman-

-Sake por favor-

-Enseguida-

Después de un rato, mientras Kakashi leía, Naruto se dejaba caer sobre la barra aburrido de estar ahí, viendo como Sakura bebía, y bebía sake como si se fuera a acabar…

-Sakura, deja de beber, jamás te había visto beber Sake-

-Cállate, Naruto, no es de tu incumbencia- dijo ella con indiferencia

-Me recuerdas a la anciana Tsunade-

-No somos tan diferentes, las dos hemos perdido personas importantes-

-¿A quien has perdido tú, Sakura?-Dijo Naruto con Interés

-Naruto, teme, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- ella sonrió con sorna-

-En primer lugar, no me llames Teme y dos…Si me contaras esas cosas…-

-¿Que pasa Naruto, te recuerdo a Sasuke?, ¿te recuerdo la promesa que nunca has podido cumplir?-Sakura sonrió con Sorna al ver el rostro de decepción de Naruto- ¿por que no mejor cierras el pico? Empiezas a sacarme de quicio y créeme, no quieres hacerme enfadar hoy…-

Justo en ese momento un chico bastante atractivo, me permito decir, se acercaba a la barra con lentitud, pero alguien lo empujo y este, tiro su trago justo en la cabeza y espalda de Sakura, ésta se levanto enseguida y tomo al chico del cuello, todo paso tan rápido que incluso Kakashi detuvo su lectura-

-¿Como te atreves, U-so-ra-ton-ka-chi?- arrastro las silabas conteniendo su rabia-

-Disculpa linda, no fue mi intención- dijo él sonriendo-

-Pues creo que mi intención si, será matarte- dijo y le soltó un puñetazo que hizo que el chico lanzara sillas y todo alrededor hasta que choco contra una pared-

-Me compadezco de ti, amigo-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca-

-Tú vienes conmigo, preciosa- cuando termino de hablar, Sakura fue arrastrada hasta el chico quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro-

-¿Cómo…?-dijo Sakura sorprendida, Kakashi sonrió-

-¿Pero, como?, Kakashi, haz algo- dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a auxiliar a su amiga- ¡Aléjate de ella!

-Y, dime linda, ¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo él sin alejarse de Sakura-

-No tiene relevancia, Naruto, aléjate, esta es mi batalla- y al decir eso, le propino otro puñetazo que el chico detuvo con su mano libre antes de este llegara a su destino-

-Súper fuerza, bastante excitante debo decir-

-Cierra la boca, me aburres- dijo Sakura soltándose de sus hilos con toda tranquilidad-

-Sakura, ¡Madrealo!-Grito Naruto furioso-

-Es una verdadera molestia, ni siquiera puede propinar un buen golpe-

Sakura arrastro al chico hacia a ella tal como el chico lo había hecho con ella, le propino un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que el chico quedara tirado en el piso, Sakura enseguida lo inmovilizo poniendo su pie sobre su cuello-

-La molestia eres tú, no quería ensuciar mis manos contigo, tu manera de llamar la atención, me parece realmente patética-

Sakura le dio una patada en las costillas y el chico solo se doblo de dolor, después salio caminando del local sin inmutarse ni mirar atrás, Kakashi y Naruto estaban sorprendidos-

-Cada dia, creo que se parece mas a Sasuke- dijo Naruto al salir junto con Kakashi y Pakkun del bar-

-Estoy seguro de que… son tan parecidos, que ni te imaginas cuánto-

-Sakura-chan es linda- dijo Naruto enseguida

-Y si Sasuke fuera mujer, te enamorarías de él…-

Sakura estaba sentada junto a un río cercano, y un chico se acerco a ella sigilosamente, Sakura ni se inmuto, si él iba a matarla, que lo hiciera rápido y sin pensarlo…

-Eres de la hoja ¿cierto?- Dijo él acercándose lentamente

-Si, ¿eres un relegado o algo parecido?-

-Algo así, ¿están buscando a su camarada?-

-¿Camarada?, ¿de, de que hablas?-dijo Sakura girándose a verlo

-Si, esa chica rubia, bastante molesta-

-Ino, ¿la viste?-

-¿Que si la vi?, bueno, creo que los detalles no importan, pero, si, si la vi-

-y, ¿sabes quien se la llevo?-

-Vaya, no saben nada, ¿verdad?-dijo el moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Sé algunos detalles, pero…-

-Esta con los akatsuki- dijo él recargándose en un árbol cercano

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Sakura estaba sorprendida, el chico era bastante observador-

-Por favor, ¿Quién mas querría a una chica rubia de tan mal genio, si no es para acostarse con ella o para llegar a alguien mas?-

-Bueno, ella, era mi amiga-

-Si, tienen el mismo carácter-

-No me cabrees, que hoy no es un buen dia-

-bueno, bueno, me diste una buena paliza, podría vengarme cuando quisiera-

-Hazlo ahora si tantas ganas tienes-

-Ah, Chica Suicida-

-Cállate, por favor-

El chico lanzo un kunai que apenas alcanzo a rozar la mejilla de Sakura, ella enseguida se levanto.

-Si hubieras querido me hubieras matado-

-Cierto, pero, quiero conocer tus capacidades-

El chico se coloco al instante detrás de Sakura, intento traspasarla con una de sus katanas, y al hacerlo, Sakura desapareció, quedando evidenciado que era una replica creada con chakra.

-Bunshin no jutsu…-El chico sonrió-…Sharingan-

El chico se giro para ver donde estaba la Sakura original, mas no la encontró…

-¿Sharingan?- dijo Sakura un poco alejada, quedando lejos de la vista del chico- Creí que esa línea sucesoria era de los Uchiha- ella intentó parecer casual, pero aun había una nota de curiosidad en su voz-

-Preciosa, yo soy un Uchiha- El chico la había encontrado y se había quedado justo detrás de ella, Sakura en cambio se había quedado paralizada al escuchar el apellido Uchiha-

-Mangekyu…Sharingan- dijo él posando frente a ella y dedicando toda su mirada en la de Sakura-

-Kai- dijo ella reaccionando al instante, en ese preciso momento no se podía dar el lujo de caer en un ataque de ese tipo-

-¿Te haz enfrentado a un Sharingan antes?- él también estaba sorprendido-

Sakura al instante aplico una de sus mejores técnicas, Impacto de la Flor de Cerezo, haciendo que el suelo se partiera en mil pedazos, él chico apenas si pudo librarse.

Sakura empezó a crear sellos, mientras el chico corría hacia ella sacando su segunda Katana…

En las manos de sakura apareció un resplandor rosa, el bisturí de Chakra- pensó ella-

-Bisturí de Chakra-dijo el chico deteniéndose- espero que sepas que eso no te servirá de mucho-

-¡Calla!- dijo Sakura acercándose a el y comenzando a atacarlo con toda su concentración, mientras el, esquivaba los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo-

-Permítame decirle, señorita peli-rosa, que su Bisturí no esta surtiendo mucho efecto-

-Tal vez eso no funcione- sonrió- pero ni el Uchiha mas cabrón, podría evitar esto-

El chico se confundió por un momento y una replica de Sakura apareció con un Tantô y distrajo al chico, Sakura hizo unos cuantos sellos mas, y le dio un ligero toque en el pecho al chico-

-Shock Wave Blossoms- dijo ella seria, al ver como el chico se iba de espaldas-no me subestimes- al instante Sakura se agacho y coloco las manos en el pecho del chico absorbiendo un poco de su chakra-

-podría cortar tus circuitos de chakra, pero algo dentro de mí, me dice que no seria por mucho tiempo-

-Tienes razón- dijo el, usando el bisturí de Chakra para darle a Sakura un toque en la mano- tampoco me subestimes- dijo él al ver a Sakura hacer una mueca de dolor-

-Al menos dime tu nombre- dijo Sakura sonriendo- un adversario tan bueno no puede marcharse sin decir su nombre, dijo al verlo pasar junto a ella-

-Tú no me diste tu nombre-

-Mi nombre es Aine, Aine Uzumaki- dijo ella lanzándole un Kunai directo a la cabeza-

-Mucho gusto Aine, mi nombre es David Uchiha-dijo deteniendo el kunai con su mano- con permiso, te veré después- Sakura, sonrió y asintió-

-Si, tenlo por seguro-

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-_¿Qué__harías__si__te__pidiera__matrimonio?-_

_-Te diría que si- ella sonrió_

_-¿Estas segura?-dijo el con los ojos brillándole_

_-Por supuesto-_

_El chico saco de su pantalón un pequeño estuche envuelto en terciopelo, se puso de rodillas y le sonrió a la chica…_

_-Aine, ¿te casas conmigo?-dijo mientras abría el estuche_

_-Jamás podría decirte que no, así, que, Claro que si Yamato Ishida-_

Aine se sobresalto al escuchar el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, no se giro, sabía que era Itachi quien entraba-

-¿Que haces?-dijo Itachi serio

-Yo, yo solo planeaba una nueva broma para Konan-dijo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas-

-No te creo, ¿Pain, te hizo algo?-

-No- dijo Aine seria-

-Hoy, ¿es ese dia?-

-Itachi, no tienes que saber todo lo que me pasa-

-Aine, no quiero empezar a discutir esto otra vez-

-Itachi, Lárgate con la rubia esa, no tengo humor para hablar con nadie-

-¿estas celosa por que la tengo secuestrada?-Ella suspiro

-No seas ridículo, Uchiha-

-¡Entonces dime que te pasa!- dijo el tomándola de la muñeca y obligándola a mirarlo-

-Me has quitado todo cuanto anhelaba, ¿qué más quieres de mí?-

-Aine- dijo él soltándola-ja, jamás me habías dicho eso- Itachi estaba desconcertado- ¿qué pasa?

-Perdóname, so, solo quiero estar sola, es todo-

-Eso, eso es lo que piensas, ¿qué te he arrebatado todo?-

-Itachi, por favor, no es momento de hablar esto-

-Aine, si es lo que piensas, te doy la libertad de que te vayas, es mas siempre las haz tenido, pensé que…que me entendías-

-¡Lo hago, Itachi!, pero, es que a veces, es como si yo no te importara, como ahora, solo te importa tu estùpida venganza-

-¿Venganza?, ¿venganza dices?, Aine, no, no lo entiendes- dijo mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz-

-Itachi, creo que ninguno de los dos nos entendemos-

-Te dejare sola, si me dices por que, por que crees que te arrebate todo, ¿acaso hay algo que yo no sepa?-

-Itachi, hay muchas cosas que no sabes-

-¡Pues cuéntamelas!-Itachi estaba exasperado

-Itachi, yo deje una hermana y a mi prometido por huir contigo-

Itachi se paralizó, ¿hermana, pro-prometi-do había dicho?

-¡Cuando, cuando nos veíamos en el Valle del Fin, nunca comentaste nada!-

-Los protegía de ti-

-¿De mi?- Los ojos casi se le salían de la impresión

-Cuando supe la misión que te habían dejado, tuve que ocultarlos de ti-

-Pero no ocultaste a tus padres- Itachi estaba en Shock

-Ellos también planeaban con tu familia el ataque a Konoha-

-Y tú prometido…-

-El no era como nosotros, fingí mi muerte, la casa donde nos reunimos por primera vez tu y yo, la incendie y deje un cuerpo ahí, irreconocible, gracias a las técnicas medicas que aprendí-

-¿Por que, por que nunca me habías contado esto, Aine?-

-Por que nunca había tenido tanto miedo a perder a mi hermana como lo tengo ahora-

-No me digas que la rubia…-dejo la frase inconclusa y salió tras Aine quien había huido de la habitación-

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Pensé que no vendrías, preciosa-

-Cierra la boca y sube al auto, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

El chico se encamino para subirse al asiento del copiloto, pero la chica lo detuvo-

-Lo siento, ahí ira Hikari, crees ¿que me arriesgare a que intentes algo?-

-Así que, ¿Kari esta aquí?, mmmh, con las ganas que tengo de verla-

-Ni se te ocurra intentar nada raro, ¿me oíste?-

-Como ordenes- dijo al subirse a la parte de atrás-

-Kari, es hora de irnos, es mejor que Takeru nos alcance más tarde-

Kari y Sora subieron al auto y Daisuke sonrió, Kari sintió terror y se giro a ver a Sora…-

-Sora, mejor viajare con Takeru-

-No te preocupes, Daisuke es inteligente y no se atreverá a hacer nada-

-Soy un ángel- dijo el sarcásticamente

-Púdrete- dijo Kari con todo el odio que pudo-

Sora y Hikari estaban dispuestas a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a Jun, aun que tuvieran que aliarse a Daisuke, matarían a Jun, se lo merecía…

Después de tres horas de manejar, Sora estaba cansada, se detuvo frente una tienda…

-Iré a buscar un poco de Ramen, más vale que no intentes nada, Daisuke, o te mueres, estupido-

-No te preocupes, seré un ángel-

Sora y Kari caminaron, mientras Daisuke, sacaba un botecito con un polvo blanco, observo detenidamente la botella de agua de Kari y sonrió-

-Por fin, Hikari, vas a ser mía-

Cuando las chicas regresaron, Daisuke observaba por la ventana viendo hacia la dirección contraria, Kari lo observo y subió al auto sin decir nada-

-Daisuke, ¿quieres?- Sora le ofreció un recipiente con Ramen instantáneo-

-Gracias, Sora- dijo él y le sonrió-

Después de unos minutos, Sora arranco el auto y miro a Daisuke por el retrovisor

-¿Aun falta mucho?-

-15 minutos nada más-

-Takeru aun no ha salido de UchiHaru- Hikari dijo con impaciencia-

-Tendremos que esperar, entonces-Sora miro nuevamente a Daisuke-

-Como ordenes- dijo él metiéndose a la boca una gran porción de sopa- solo toma en cuenta que si tu hiciste 3 horas de viaje, tendremos que esperar otras 3 horas a que llegue-

-¡No lo llames así!, además es obvio que lo vamos a esperar-

-Tiene razón, Kari, no podemos esperarlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-¿Vas a escuchar a este, idiota?

-Él sabe donde está, Hikari, relájate, no tenemos tiempo para dudar, hagamos lo que estaba en el plan-

Hikari tomo su botella, Daisuke sonrió, Kari le dio un hondo trago y Daisuke suspiro-

-Las cosas se acomodan por si solas-

-¿Que?- dijo Sora volteando a verlo-

-Nada, que cuando quieras podemos dejar a Hikari en la casa donde nos esperara con Jun-

-Me, ¿me van a dejar sola?-

-Solo por un tiempo, mientras vamos por Jun-

-Pe, pero-

-Hikari, ¡deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada!, pensé que eras una profesional-

-Tengo 17 años, te lo recuerdo-

-Eso no te da derecho a comportarte así-

-Lo siento, Sora, no volverá a pasar-

-Gracias-

-Es aquí- dijo Daisuke bajándose del auto-

-Sora, tengo miedo, perdóname, pero le tengo miedo a él-

-Ya te dije que no te hará nada, voy a protegerte, ¿no confías en mí?-

-En ti si, pero…-

-Ya basta, Kari, bajemos para que Daisuke te muestre el lugar-

Kari bajo del auto, desconfiada, tenia miedo, pero Sora comenzaba a fastidiarse de ella, era mejor permanecer callada.

Las chicas caminaron detrás de Daisuke, el lugar estaba en muy buen estado, la casa era bonita y todo estaba limpio.

-¿Como podremos torturar a alguien en un lugar así?-

-No, este lugar es para que tú puedas estar cómoda, Kari-chan, el sótano es a donde llevaremos a Jun-

Después de un rato, Daisuke les mostró toda la casa, el lugar por donde entrarían y todo lo demás.

-Sora, me iré en otro auto, tu me sigues ¿esta bien?-

-Ok-

Cuando salieron, Kari sintió un terror enorme, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo, ¿Por qué Sora confiaba en ese tipo?, ¿que pasaría si algo salía mal?, o si ¿Daisuke había planeado todo?

Kari, se sentó en la sala y saco su celular, no había recepción, sintió nauseas, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, pero, no sabia porque, sentía como si lo conociera, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, decidió ponerse en pie, no podía estar sentada, camino por toda la casa, dio vueltas, observo todos los cuartos, pero no había nada que le recordara algo, estaba desesperada y apenas habían pasado 30 minutos.

Hikari subió las escaleras en busca de algo, algo que la entretuviera, abrió la primer puerta y no había nada raro, una cama matrimonial un mesa, un sofá, nada fuera de lo común, camino a la siguiente habitación y parecía la de una chica de 15, afiches de artistas, cosas comunes, y la tercera habitación la dejo sorprendida, era de un azul bebe, estaba sucio, decidió entrar, sobre la cama había revistas y hojas sueltas, Hikari se acerco y noto que eran revistas pornográficas, sintió nauseas nuevamente, se sintió mareada y al girarse se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo y ahí algo llamo su atención, una foto, donde ella estaba, junto con Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru, Yamato, y Miyako.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué no recuerdo esto?-dijo entre lagrimas

-Por que, tu mente bloqueo aquellos recuerdos-

Hikari se giro asustada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella estaba ahí, pero y Sora, y Daisuke, ¿donde estaban?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo llorando-

-¿Crees que no sabia que mi hermano venia a por mi?, lo tengo vigilado- Hikari saco su celular-

-Ni te molestes, mi hermano se aseguro de bloquear todas las señales- sonrió-

-Todo estaba planeado ¿verdad?-

-Así es, justo ahora tu amiga Sorita debe estar muerta, pensé que seria mas difícil ¿sabes?, a veces las ganas de vengarte te hacen irracional-

-¿Por que?-

-¿No te sientes extraña, no sientes cosquillas "ahí"?- dijo Jun con morbo-

Cuando Jun lo menciono, Hikari sintió escalofríos, era verdad que desde hacia un rato se sentía extraña, de pronto sintió calor, quiso correr, pero Jun la detuvo y la hizo retroceder hasta la cama-

-¿No te parece familiar este lugar?- dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la cama-

-N-no- dijo Kari temblando-

-¿De verdad?, era aquí donde venias a jugar con T.K. y con Daisuke, ¿no lo recuerdas?, ¿Por qué crees que T.k. te pidió matrimonio enseguida que se conocieron?, por que ya se conocían, aquí fue donde Daisuke intento poseerte la primera vez, pero te resististe, y lo intento una segunda y Sora te salvó-

De pronto Hikari sintió chispas en todo su cuerpo, como si la adrenalina corriera por todo su ser, comprendió por fin que lo que Jun decía era verdad, ella había sido novia de Daisuke por despecho cuando Takeru se fue con su madre y ella había aceptado estar con Davis, pero se había arrepentido y por eso él la buscaba obsesionado, ella lo había lastimado de mil formas, ella le había hecho la vida miserable cuando le juraba amor eterno, cuando lo obligaba a hacer cosas estupidas por ella-

-¿Por que no recordaba nada?- dijo ella dejándose caer en la cama

-Por que Sora te hipnotizo, con todo eso de su psicoanálisis y esas cosas, ella quería que olvidaras todo, pero ¡oh!, sorpresa, estas aquí otra vez-

-Y yo estoy aquí, para que cumplas lo que prometiste- la voz de Daisuke se escucho y Hikari levanto la cara para verlo-

-¿Do, donde esta Sora?-

-Ella, esta en el sótano, ¿quieres ir a verla Jun?-

-Que divertido-dijo Jun- ¿Por qué no vamos todos?-

Daisuke se acerco a Hikari despacio, la observo con ternura, en cambio ella tembló.

-Perdóname Daisuke, yo, no, no recordaba nada-

-Lo se- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- Acompáñame- dijo mientras la levantaba con mucho cuidado, Daisuke estaba muy cerca, lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de Kari y no solo la respiración, si no todo su cuerpecito, Hikari, sollozó-

-Tranquila, no te haré nada que no quieras- sonrió- ¿Quieres que todo pase aquí, o quieres que Sora vea que no pudo protegerte después de tanto tiempo?-

-N-no, no, déjala ir- dijo ella cerrando los ojos-

-Eso no lo decido yo, princesa- dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba despacio su espalda- ¿Ya estas mojada, hermosa?- Hikari sollozo nuevamente-

-Veamos- dijo él, mientras bajaba una de sus manos- maldito día para usar falda, ¿no crees Kari-chan?- dijo mientras levantaba despacio la falda sin separar la mano de su cuerpo-

-Por favor Daisuke-dijo Kari mientras sentía la mano de Daisuke más cerca de su sexo-

-¿Por favor te toco mas?- dijo el mientras llegaba a su objetivo, Kari tembló- Vaya, pero si estas mas excitada que yo- el sonrió y Kari lloro mas-

-Daisuke, por favor- dijo ella mientras sentía los dedos de Daisuke hurgando en su vágina-

-¿Que Kari, que?- dijo sacando la mano y acariciando el rostro de Kari-

En ese momento la arrojo a la cama y le bajo lentamente las bragas y levanto su falda.

-Luces hermosa, pero por que no te quitas la blusa, creo que hoy la ropa nos estorba- Dijo mientras tocaba el sexo de Kari

-Daisuke, no, yo amo a Takeru- Daisuke se detuvo en seco, eso no quita que me tengas ganas, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras lamía el clítoris de Hikari, ella se estremeció- de, detente- dijo ella temerosa-

-Si quieres que me detenga, ¿Por qué dudas?-

-Daisuke por favor- dijo Hikari envuelta en llanto-

Sora podía escuchar a Hikari, la casa estaba tan silenciosa que podía escuchar todo, no lloraba, pero quería hacerlo, se sentía tan impotente, ¿como había podido confiar en Daisuke?, ¿como es que él la había engañado así?

-Mi hermano si se esta divirtiendo, ¿por que tu y yo no?- Jun bajo las escaleras-

Sora sintió que se le revolvían las tripas y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Nunca has pensado en estar con una chica?-

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, maldita enferma!-

-Tranquila, fue solo una pregunta, aunque si quisiera podría obligarte, estas atada, yo podría divertirme un rato-

Jun se acerco a Sora y ella solo cerró los ojos, le rogó a Dios por que la rescataran, pero nadie sabía donde estaban, estaban en un lugar lejano y Yamato no se había limitado a llamarla ni una sola vez, escucho un nuevo grito proveniente de Kari y sintió la lengua de Jun en su mejilla al mismo tiempo-

Daisuke bajo las escaleras con Kari a su lado, ella estaba desnuda y lloraba, Sora aun estaba atada, Jun en lugar de tocarla, había decido golpearla hasta casi dejarla inconciente, Sora no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni tampoco de si Hikari había sido ultrajada ya, simplemente ya no sentía nada, solo ganas de morir, el dolor era tal, que no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ya no sabia donde estaban sus brazos, ni sus piernas.

-¿Aun no lo logras?- dijo Jun viendo como Daisuke lanzaba con violencia a kari- Eso te pasa por jalártela tanto- ella se río-

-¡Cállate, estupida, tu que sabes!-

-Pues, lo que se es que no se te para, Cabrón, y que a esta niña ya se le paso el efecto de la droga-

-¿ya esta muerta?- dijo el sentándose frente a Sora-

-No, pero le falta poco, pensé que todo esto seria más interesante-

-¿por que no te ayudo con tu problema, hermanito?- dijo Jun acercándose a Daisuke-

-¿Qué? ¿Me la vas a chupar?- dijo el sonriendo irónicamente

-¿Es lo que necesitas?- dijo ella desabrochando el pantalón de Daisuke, Hikari tembló y lloro con mas sentimiento, aquel lugar le daba pavor-

-Pues, adelante hermanita-

-Sora, Sora, sora mi amor, ¿estas bien?-

-¿Ya, yamato?

-Si, si mi amor, resiste por favor-

-Ka-kari, ¿donde, donde esta?-

-Ella esta con Takeru, ¿como pudiste hacer semejante estupidez, mi amor?-

-La venganza te hace irracional-

-Lo se-

-Gracias a Dios, ¿como están?-

-KARI, ¿QUÉ PASO?, ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE IDIOTA?-

-Taichi, tranquilízate, necesitan a un doctor, te contare allá, lo mas importante es que vean un medico-

Sora apenas podía distinguir voces, pero siempre distinguía la de Yamato, la de Takeru, incluso la de Taichi-

-¿Que paso?-Taichi lloraba desconsolado, ver a su hermana en los brazos de su prometido, desnuda, con moretones, le dolía en lo mas hondo de su ser, ella era su vida, no entendía nada-

-Jun, Jun y Daisuke, las engañaron, Miyako las escucho hablando, Sora contaba con que Takeru llegaría, pero Daisuke se encargo de detenerlo- Yamato hablaba serio, pero aun se notaba el coraje en su voz-

-¿Qué te hizo?- Taichi miro a Takeru-

-Me drogo-

-¿Los mataron?-

-Digamos que simplemente los dejamos en lugar cercano, podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellos- Taichi pudo notar la ira en los ojos de Yamato-

-¡Voy a destrozarle el ano a ese hijo de Puta!-

-Tai, a pesar de todo, eres mi amigo, y no te voy a dejar que hagas eso-

-¡Ese estupido violo a mi hermana!-

-Si, ¿pero acaso quieres ser una mierda igual que el?-

-Lo Odio-

-Hermano, vamos a partirle la cara-

-Es tu mejor amigo también-

-Ella es la mujer que amo, y esa perra, sentí que las iba a perder a las dos, sabes que Sora es como mi hermana-

-Sora, ¿como esta?- Taichi, miro por la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo-

-Ella, solo fue golpeada, casi la mata-

-Siempre supe que Sora quería encontrar a Jun, pero nunca pensé que, que a la primera de cambio iría tras ella-

-Todo este tiempo lo sabias y no hiciste nada-

-No pensé que Sora anhelara la venganza-

El celular de Yamato comenzó a vibrar, era Miyako.

-¿Como están?- dijo Yamato enseguida-

-Ellas están bien, Daisuke no logro violar a Kari, ella dice que él no pudo, y dice que Jun golpeo mucho a Sora, pero los doctores dicen que se pondrá bien, las dos están fuera de peligro-

-Ok, Gracias Miyako, avísame a cualquier cosa ¿ok?-

-Si, por supuesto-

Yamato miro a Taichi y después a Takeru.

-Ellas están bien, fuera de peligro, Miyako dice, que, Daisuke no pudo violar a Kari-Takeru suspiro

-Gracias a Dios- Taichi contuvo su llanto nuevamente- Yamato, Takeru, gracias, jamás en la vida podré pagárselos-

-Sabes que no nos lo hubiéramos podido perdonar, si no las hubiéramos salvado-

-Se que, me equivoque con Sora, pero, sepan, que ustedes son como mis hermanos también, crecimos juntos y estamos aquí, juntos, perdonen si, me equivoque en el pasado-

-El sentimiento es mutuo- Takeru extendió su mano hacia Taichi-

Fin del Capitulo…

Después de cómo 2 meses por fin pude terminar este capitulo, que me costo trabajo por que la inspiración se me iba, y volvía y así, pero aquí esta, Disfrútenlo y bueno, este capitulo contuvo algo de temas fuertes, pero, espero que lo entiendan y que les guste, ya saben comentarios y sugerencias en Review

Saludos!

Sakuyako 23


End file.
